Just Me and You
by ImmaSlytherout
Summary: A place for Destiel requests and any one shots I have rattling around in my brain. Requests completely open, either in comments or PM. Enjoy! (Rating may change from fic to fic)
1. The Only One

**Sabriel is heavily mentioned, so um, yeah. Enjoy! (Also, this fic is rated M for strong language. That's all, just a bunch of cussing and such.)**

When Castiel woke up that morning, he had no idea that life was going to change.

The morning had been as normal as ever; Castiel woke up before Dean did, and sighed sadly when he saw that Dean had slept on the opposite side of the bed again. Castiel could feel the strain on their relationship, but as always, he ignored the tension. Castiel had leaned over and kissed Dean's head before getting up and taking a shower; he had showered alone, much like how he had for the past month, and Cas could feel himself wishing that Dean would step into the shower so he could hold him tightly, definitely making Castiel late to work. The two men hasn't made love in over a month, and Cas could feel his securely tension building up inside him.

He turned the shower to cold water.

When Castiel finished his shower, he purposely tied the towel loosely on his waist, knowing that it was starting to slip down his body. He ran his hands through his hair, flicking his hand to rid it of the extra water when he finished. Castiel exited out of the bathroom and was disappointed to find Dean still sleeping, his back to the bathroom door. Castiel sighed sadly and went into their shared closet to get dressed for work.

As Castiel was searching for his proper work clothes, his eyes strayed to Dean's side of the closet. He reached over and grabbed Dean's favorite T-shirt, a dark green, cotton shirt, and pressed the shirt to his face, inhaling deeply. Castiel smiled into the shirt as the familiar scent of pine, car oil, and Dean's Cologne greeted his nose; Dean's scent was one of the many reasons why Castiel loved him. Castiel gripped the shirt tight in his hands and had to control the deep longing that filled him; he was hoping that Dean would wake up and come into the closet with him and then they would talk, kiss, and maybe even make love.

But when Castiel opened his eyes and Dean wasn't standing there, he knew he was just dreaming.

Castiel shook his head and replaced the shirt back into its hanger and quickly got dressed, knowing that he was already late. Once Cas was dressed here left the closet, only to stop when he saw Dean sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Cas?"

"Good morning Dean. How did you sleep?"

"Well. You?"

"Just fine."

Dean looked up and saw Castiel jittering his hands against his thigh, obviously trying to hide his jitterness.

"Are you late Cas?"

"Yes."

Dean sighed and Castiel was quick to try to correct himself. "Dean, yes I'm late, but I can stay and talk for a little bit. I own half the restaurant; Gabe won't mind." Dean patted the space of the bed in front of him, gesturing for Castiel to sit down. "I'd love that Cas." Castiel slowly took the seat before turning to Dean with a slight strained smile on his features.

"What is it Dean?"

"I miss you Cas. You're hardly ever home anymore. I just wish that we could spend more time together, that's all."

"Dean I miss you too. So how about this: tonight, we'll have a romantic evening together, just you and me. I promise not to stay late tonight, and we can cuddle until morning. How does that sound?"

Dean couldn't help grinning, the smile on his face spreading from cheek to cheek. "Yeah, okay." Dean agreed, leaning forward slightly.

"Promise not to stay late?"

"I promise."

Their lips met softly and Dean rested a hand on Castiel's cheek, pulling the smaller man close. Castiel smiled into the kiss and broke it much too soon. "I'm sorry love, but I really am late so I have to go." Dean pouted playfully, but placed another chaste kiss on Castiel's lips. "Okay, I'll see you tonight for sure though." Castiel grinned and stood from the bed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

 **X.x.x.**

Dean wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, sighing in content. He had just finished working on a car he had been trying to fix for months now, and he was very pleased with his work. Dean put down his wrench when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He grinned when he saw it was Castiel.

"Hey hot stuff! You ready for our date? I got Sam to cover the rest of my shift, so I could get home and shower before you got to me."

"Dean, about that..."

Oh no. I know that voice. Dean thought to himself.

"I miscalculated just how much work I have. Gabe wants me to stay late and fix the books." Dream could feel Castiel wince through the phone and Dean had to take a moment as anger and hurt filled him to the core.

"Oh. I see."

"How about tomorrow instead?"

"I can't, I don't have work off the next day and I already have a ton of clients that I need to see."

"Oh. The day after that?"

"It's the same thing Cas."

Silence was met on both ends as both men pondered what to do next. Dean was already starting to get hot with his anger, feeling yet another betrayal stab him in the heart. "I'm sorry Dean. I didn't know this would happen, I swear." "Yeah, I bet you didn't." Dean replied sharply, gripping his phone tight in his hand.

"I'm sorry Dean."

"You've already said that. You should get back to work so you can get home sooner."

"Alright. I love you Dean."

"Yeah you too."

Dean hung up the phone and slammed his hands down onto the work bench standing nearby. Yet another promise had been broken; just two weeks ago Castiel flaked out on their plans to binge watch Lord Of The Rings, leaving Dean alone on the couch with a gallon of ice cream to eat alone. A week before that Castiel couldn't make it to their scheduled lunch that they had made plans for a month in advance; Dean wasn't sure how much more of this betrayal he could take: he hated getting his hopes up only to be crushed in disappointment when Castiel had to cancel for one thing or another.

"Screw this, I'm getting a drink."

 **X.x.x**

Castiel sighed deeply and rubbed his face with his hands, scrubbing his eyes. He was starting to develop a headache, and all these numbers swimming around in his head didn't help one bit. Castiel knee that Gabriel was bad at keeping finances in check, but he never realized just how bad the older man really was at it. Somewhere in Castiel's mind he knew exactly what he was getting into when he became co-owner of the Angel's of Grace Exquisite Dine (the official name, of course) with the older man, and yet Castiel was still surprised by his brother's inability to keep up with anything.

"Cassie?"

Castiel looked up to see Gabriel standing by the door to Castiel's office, holding his coat in his arms. "Yes Gabe?" "I was just letting you know that I'm heading out. Everyone is gone and I was gonna come here and tell you to get out and get home to that handsome boyfriend of yours." Castiel smiled at Gabriel's compliment, but his smile slipped away soon.

"No, I really can't. There's too much work to do."

"Cas, when was the last time you and Dean spent any time together?"

Castiel thought for a moment and shook his head. "I don't know Gabe. Anyways, it's really none of your business." Gabriel snorted and leaned against the door frame. "It's my business when your boyfriend asks my husband to cover his shift tonight so he could get laid. My words, of course." Castiel's eyes flashed down to Gabriel's wedding ring before looking back up at the man. "Dean asked Sam to cover his shift? He almost never does that."

"I know, that's why I'm asking you on why the hell are you still here? You've got man candy back home."

Castiel grinned. "Gabe, I'll have to tell your husband that you keep hitting on his brother if you don't stop." Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly and smirked. "The moose would probably just cry and cling to me. Or not believe you at all. Or believe you completely, in which case that wouldn't be very good..." Castiel laughed loudly and shook his head at his brothers nervous expression.

"You're right Gabe. Just let me grab my coat and we can lock up together."

Gabriel grinned and patted his jacket. "Great. Because there really wasn't any other choice for you; tonight is the anniversary of mine and Sam's first date, and just because he's working late doesn't mean we're not going to celebrate." Castiel laughed lightly and shut his office door behind him.

"That sounds wonderful Gabe."

Gabriel winked at Castiel and shook his head lightly. "I'm not going to give you anymore details than that, because it's just nasty; you're my brother, not my drinking buddy." Castiel clapped Gabriel on the shoulder. "Thank you for that Gabe; now if you excuse me, I have a date."

 **(Later)**

Castiel stepped out of his car, feeling good. It was still late at night: about 12:30, and so Castiel was hoping that maybe Dean had stayed up, waiting for Castiel to come home like he used to in the beginnings of their relationship. Castiel entered his house, hanging his coat up and putting his car keys in the key tray by the front door.

"Dean? Dean I'm home!"

Cas called out, taking his shoes off. He heard silence follow this statement, and Castiel was slightly worried that maybe Dean had gone to bed after all. "Dean, I know I'm late, and I'm so sorry, but I figured that we still have the rest of the night to-"

Castiel stopped mid sentence as he entered their bedroom. Dean had not gone to sleep at all; oh no, instead he was in bed with a woman. A woman who was completely naked, sitting on Dean's lap, her lips glued to his neck.

Shock hit Castiel like bricks; he so desperately wanted to turn away, to not see this treachery; and yet, he couldn't seem to take his eyes away. That was when Dean looked up and saw Castiel staring at the two of them. "Shit, Cas, I can explain-" But Castiel had already turned and started walking away, feeling tears come to his eyes. He found it odd and slightly funny that he couldn't look away from Dean's deceit until Dean had begun to talk to him.

Castiel didn't realize he was crying until he was outside; he hadn't noticed the cold atmosphere when he first entered the house, but now that he was outside with tears on his face, Castiel could feel it biting into him like no tomorrow. He regretted not stopping to grab his coat, but he refused to step back into that house.

"Cas!"

Castiel turned around and saw Dean running out of the house, some clothes hastily pulled on and his coat in Dean's arms. "Cas, you'll freeze out here!"

"Why her Dean?"

Dean cocked his head in confusion, knowing that Castiel had said something, but what, he wasn't exactly sure.

"What was that?"

"I said, why her Dean?"

Dean was taken aback at the question. He could tell that Castiel was deeply hurt, if the silent tears were anything to tell him that. Castiel was normally a loud crier; he only cried silently if he was in serious pain, emotional or physical regardless.

"I don't know."

Dean answered truthfully, his voice soft. He reached out Castiel's coat, offering it to the other man. Castiel took it and shrugged it on, not taking his eyes away from Dean's.

"Why?"

Castiel asked delicately. Dean swallowed. "It was a mistake Cas, I swear. I was drunk and I was lonely, and she was there. Okay? She was there. It didn't mean anything; I can't even tell you her name." Castiel scoffed and shoved his hands in his coat pockets.

"You say that like it's supposed to make me feel better!"

Dean ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. Castiel noticed of course, and realized that Dean really was drunk, and he was angry. He only ran his hand through his hair when he was angry or thinking hard about something. "Well what the fuck do you want me to say? That I love her? Because I don't. That I care about her? Because I don't!"

Castiel laughed angrily, feeling more tears come out of his eyes. "Yeah, well you could've at least bothered to learn her name!"

"Why the fuck would that matter? Because she's a person? A human being? Cas, I already told you I was drunk!"

"And why was that huh?! We had plans!"

"That YOU cancelled! You called me up AGAIN and say 'sorry Dean, can't make it, work again.' It's always about fucking work! You never put me first! You'd rather have me by your side whenever you need me and then kick me away when you don't, but I've got news for you princess, that ain't gonna happen."

Castiel stared at Dean in shock; he knew for certain that Dean was drunk, mostly because Dean always tried his hardest to not say anything negative when he was sober. He claimed that bad thoughts led to bad actions and bad actions led to regret, so he did everything with a smile, no matter how vile it was.

At least, until you got a couple drinks in him apparently.

"That's not true." Castiel said lowly, sniffling a bit. "Yeah? Well it doesn't feel that way. This is the third time you've cancelled on me Cas. Third! In a single month! We haven't had sex in ages, God knows I was looking forward to this! I was looking forward to rekindling our passion, but then you went and cancelled! So yeah, I got drunk. I was angry, and bitter, and hurt, so I got drunk! And then she came up to me and started talking to me, and for the first time in a long time, I felt like I was attractive. I felt like someone was attracted to me, and was actually interested in what I had to say and genuinely wanted to be with me, so I took her home. I didn't mean to, but as you can probably tell, I'm still drunk!"

Before Castiel knew what was happening, his hand reached out and slapped Dean across the face. "You are a recovering alcoholic Dean! You know what alcohol does to you! And you still went out and drank!?" Dean held his cheek in his hand and looked up at Castiel, tears in his own eyes. "I felt trapped, Castiel. I just wanted to feel again." Castiel's hands curled in anger, but he secretly felt scared; Dean rarely ever used Castiel's real name, and when he did, it was because Dean was either unbelievably angry, or unbelievably hurt.

And in this case, it seemed like it was both.

"Well," Castiel started, sniffling. "Looks like you don't have to worry about being trapped again. We're done Dean. I'm breaking up with you."

 **X.x.x**

Two weeks later and Castiel still felt like shit. He kept thinking about what Dean had said, over and over and over again, like a broken record in his head. After two weeks of thinking it over, Castiel knee that he was in the wrong. Of course Dean was the one who actually did something horrible, but Castiel felt as though he had pushed Dean into doing it. It didn't matter how Castiel felt about it, because it wasn't going to change anything: their relationship had hit a bump, and it wasn't going anywhere from there. Castiel had to accept that and move on with his life; he couldn't spend the rest of it pining for a man he broke up with.

A small knock was heard at the door and Castiel looked up to see Gabriel standing there, smiling sadly. "Hey there little brother." He said softly, leaning against the door. "What is it Gabe?" Castiel asked, not in the mood to deal with his brother right now. Gaberil entered into the office and closed the door behind him, taking a seat right in front of Castiel's desk. "Little brother, a tall big birdie told me that Dean is devastated without you." Castiel rolled his eyes at his brothers lame attempt at a joke.

"That has nothing to do with me Gabe."

"Come on Cassie; I know you were hurt big time, and I'll never forgive Dean for that, but you look like crap. Have you been sleeping at all?"

Castiel shook his head. "I kicked Dean out, so I tried to sleep in that bed, but I just kept thinking about them in my bed and what they had done. So I started sleeping on the couch, but it's horrible for my back." Gabriel gave a small synthetic smile and pulled out a couple of those Icy Hot packets.

"I know. Dean hasn't shut up about it. He asked me to give these to you; he said that it's the only thing that helps your back pain."

Castiel stared at the objects in Gabriel's hand, not sure if he should take them or not; but soon, he hesitantly reached out and took the material from his brother. "Thank you." He mumbled, putting the medication away. Gaberil smiled once more. "I'm really sorry for what happened little brother; but for what it's worth, so is Dean. He cries every night and sobs your name in his sleep along with words like 'don't go, I'm sorry, and I love you'. He wrecked hard over this; he hasn't even been to work at all. He just sits there on the couch, like some lifeless dead thing."

Castiel stared down at his fingers, thinking. Dean, not going to work? Dean never missed work for anything; one time he went to work with the flu, refusing to stay at home though he could barley stand. It must be absolutely horrible if he wasn't going to work at all. Gabriel stood to leave. "Well, I have to get back to the kitchen; my sou chefs wouldn't know what to do without their head chef."

"Gabriel?"

Gabriel turned back around and saw Castiel giving him puppy dog eyes. "How do you know so much about how Dean is doing?"

"That's easy; he's sleeping on my couch."

 **X.x.x**

Castiel stood in front of Gabriel's front door, trying to muster up the courage to actually ring the bell. Gabriel had already told Castiel that Sam was home and was just waiting for Castiel, since he didn't want to leave his brother alone. (Gabriel told Castiel this in the midst of a massive rant about how Sam wouldn't leave Dean's side for the past two weeks, and how Gabriel missed his husband). Castiel flexed his hands before nervously knocking on the door.

It took Sam twenty seconds to come to answer the door, and when he did, he had a great big smile for Castiel. "Cas! It's so nice to see you again!" Castiel forced a smile and politely nodded at Sam. "Yes, it is nice to see you too. Is he inside?" Sam's face instantly went from friendly neighbor to protective brother. "Yes, by the TV. Cas, I must warn you, you can't say anything negative to him at all. He took some deep damage to what you said you him a few weeks ago, and he hasn't exactly healed right if you get my drift. Just please be careful not to hurt him more okay?" Cas smiled.

"Of course not Sam. Oh, Gabe asked me to ask you to come to the restaurant. He said that he wants Dean and I to talk in private and he wants to um, talk to you in private too." A dreamy look settled on Sam's face before he snapped out if it. "Of course. I have my cell on me if you need me."

Sam turned back into the house. "Dean, I'm heading to the restaurant if you need me! I have my cell!" Silence greeted Sam's statement and Sam tsked quietly when he turned back around. "Right, well I'll leave him to you. Make yourself at home." Castiel smiled kindly. "Thank you Sam." Sam smiled and hurried past Castiel, running to his car.

"Oh, if you need it, there's a spare bedroom on the bottom floor to the right if the bathroom. Have fun!"

Castiel blushed deeply at Sam's intentions, but he smiled; he knew Sam only had the best interest for them at heart. He turned back to the door to the house and took a deep breath before entering and shutting the door softly behind him.

Sam and Gabriel had a very lovely home; a two story house with a patio and plenty of lawn furniture. The back yard was huge and a playground was in the process of being built; Sam and Gabriel were trying to adopt their first child after being married for two years already. Castiel went into the living room and saw Dean, staring at the flat screen TV mounted in the wall with a dead expression and half drank glass of whiskey in his hand while the bottle sat on the table in front of him. Sam had warned Castiel that Dean had been drinking, but like an idiot, Castiel had chosen to ignore his brother in law.

"Dean?"

If Dean heard Castiel, he gave no sign of it other than taking a drink of his glass. A worried frown settled on Castiel's face before he nervously stepped closer to Dean. "Dean? Are you alright?"

"Just peachy Cas. What do you want?"

Castiel was slightly taken aback at Dean's tone, but it didn't stop him. "I wanted to talk."

"Why? I've already ripped your heart out and stomped on it. Or did you want to come and insult me more? Maybe rub in my face how I'm an alcoholic who is living with his brother and his husband because my boyfriend kicked me out? Or maybe you wanted to scream in my face to hurt me more."

Castiel picked up the remote that was laying nearby and turned the TV off. "That's not what I wanted to do Dean." "Then what do you want to do?"

"I'm concerned about you Dean."

"You didn't seem like you were two weeks ago or even a month ago when this whole thing started."

Castiel sighed angrily and tugged his hair between his fingers gently. "What do you want from me Dean? An apology? Because that's not going to happen just yet. _You_ cheated on _me_ remember?"

Dean whirled around to face castiel, anger lit up in his eyes. "Of course I remember! How could I forget when my ex boyfriends brother, who is my brothers husband, keeps shooting me evil eyes and glaring at me because I'm living on his couch!" Castiel bit his lip, trying to hold back his anger.

"And God forbid that I tried to do anything to make it better! I called you a thousand times, waited for you to come home by pathetically waiting outside the place I used to live, hell, even coming directly to your work place where your brother was always there to prevent me from going inside!"

Dean stood up, swaying slightly. He had a lot to drink before Castiel showed up, and for once, he was grateful because now he was able to get it all out in the open.

"You want the truth Cas? _I'm in love with you._ I have been in love with you since I was _sixteen_ years old, just a stupid kid who was dealing with his father's abuse and trying to figure out why I felt so weird and awkward around my best friend, whom I knew since I was in diapers. So yeah, I'm madly in love with you! This past month has been absolutely torture on me, because the only thing I want is to hold you in my arms and to feel your lips upon mine until I can't walk straight! Every morning I pretend to be asleep just so I can see you walk out of the shower with that towel wrapped loosly around your waist. I slow my breathing down every morning when you wake up just so I can feel you kiss my head. And yeah, I know you smell my favorite T-shirt and after you leave for work, I pick up the shirt you wear all the damn time and I smell the hell out of it because I feel like it's the only way I get to feel you around me! I'm so fucking in love with you that I don't even know what to do with myself, and I can't even show my love for you because you're never fucking home! You constantly put your job before me, and I swear to god I'm tired of it! I made one stupid, drunken mistake because I was filled with so much physical pain and filled with so much self hatred, thinking it was my fault that you couldn't come to our date yet again that I cheated on you. And I have not spent a single day, no, a single moment not regretting it."

A silence settled over the room as Castiel took in everything Dean had said; Dean was trying to catch his breath, holding onto the couch for support since he felt like he was going to fall over.

"Do you really feel that way?"

Castiel asked softly,intensly staring into Dean's eyes. Dean gave a small chuckle and smiled sadly. "All the damn time." The two men stood apart from each other, gazing fondly at each other. They were both too proudful to make the first move, but before either one of them knew it, their lips had crashed together in desperate need. They had no idea which one was the first to initiate the kiss, but in this moment, it really didn't matter. All that mattered was that after a month of unspoken sadness, silence, and hurt was now being broken as the two men connected with the each other much like how they used to when their relationship was new. But within every kiss, every touch, every breath that was breathed, "I love you" was whispered over and over again. Hair was tugged, skin was bitten and lips were kissed, but every inch of each other was worshipped and filled with the love their relationship had been lacking in that last month.

"Castiel Novak, you are the only one for me."

Dean had whispered over and over again, alternating between that phrase and his declarations of unending love every time his mouth opened.

A couple days later, Gabriel had spotted the two men at his restaurant; Castiel wasn't working, and Dean had dressed rather sharply. He watched as Dean sank down on one knee and presented to Castiel a ring, stating rather loudly that Castiel was the only one for Dean and he asked Castiel if Dean was the only one for him. He watched as Castiel nodded his head furiously, tears springing to his eyes as he leaned forward and crashed Dean's lips to his, Dean slipping on that gleaming, silver ring onto Castiel's left finger. Gabriel grinned to himself and turned away, knowing that things were going to work out just fine for the couple.

They were, after all, the only one for each other.

 **Hey everyone! So this was a request given to me by Snovolovac, a faithful reviewer of mine. (I hope this was to your liking!) But what did you guys think? Did I do okay? The prompt was "Dean cheats on Cas with a woman and tries to get Castile back". I'll be honest, I had a totally different idea of how I wanted this to go, but I realized that I wasn't making this a chapter thing, it's a one shot. XD (a very long one, but still) anyways, this is where I'll be putting my Destiel requests and/or any fics I have that don't really fit anything else (that's completely Destiel, of course) so please please PLEASE leave me a request if you want to! You can either leave it in the comments or PM me, it doesn't matter, I'll see it! Anyways, I'm gonna shut up now. Please leave a review and let me know how I did!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	2. Rain Isn't Always A Bad Thing

Castiel put down his pencil and took off his glasses, listening for a moment. A small smile started to creep its way onto his face, even though the house was mostly silent, save for the pitter pattering on the roof top.

"Dean?"

Castiel called out quietly, hoping for his lover to catch his voice. A few moments went by with no response, and as Castiel opened his mouth to call out for him again, Dean poked his head inside the small office where Castiel was working.

"Yeah Cas?"

"Do you hear that?"

Dean was silent for a moment before a small smile spread to his face as well. "This reminds me from when we were younger." Dean comments, coming inside the office. He made his way over to Castiel, who backed out from his desk, and sat down on Castiel's lap, wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck. Castiel instantly wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and nuzzled their noses together.

"I remember we would cuddle on the floor and listen to the rain pound on the roof."

"I remember you would bury your face in my chest every time the thunder broke loose."

Castiel laughed and rubbed his head against Dean's chin. "Don't make fun of me Winchester. It was very scary times for me."

"I wouldn't even dream of making fun of you Novak."

"It's Winchester, actually."

Dean laughed and kissed Castiel's forehead. "Thank God for that." He whispered in Castiel's ear, making him shiver. Dean pulled away from Castiel's face and pressed a hand gently to his husband's cheek, who was staring back at him fondly. Castiel kissed the palm, making Dean laugh quietly; ten years of marriage and Dean's laugh could still make Castiel weak at the knees.

"Well my love, shall we do this like how when we were young?"

Castiel laughed. "You don't think we're too old for that?" Dean grinned and got off of Castiel's lap and instead took his hand and pulled him onto the floor.

"My angel, you make me feel like I've never aged."

"Well that's an accomplishment, seeing that you already had a child when I met you."

Dean wrapped Castiel in his arms and pulled him close, running his fingers through Castiel's hair gently, the way he knew Castiel loved. "Yes, it's strange to think about where we were then; Ben was just a little baby when Lisa left, and only a little over a year had gone by when I met you."

Castiel snuggled into Dean and sighed in happiness. "Claire was only six when she met you. She loved you instantly." Dean laughed. "Your definition of 'instantly' is a little skewed my love. It took me at least six months to convince her I wasn't replacing her mother." Castiel frowned slightly and rubbed his face against Dean's stubble, feeling comfort in that scratchy skin. "That's true; she was angry at me for a long time, though we weren't married yet. But she did warm up towards you. It wasn't her fault that she got Meg's temper."

Dean laughed and squeezed Castiel tighter. "Claire is like a daughter to me. I hate that we have to share her with Meg." "Well not everyone gets it as easy as you."

Dean sighed. "I know. I wish Ben would get that chance to at least know who Lisa is, but she wanted nothing to do with him. It was me who begged her not to get an abortion, something that I do not regret at all. Ben is my world, but it makes me sad." Castiel leaned up and kissed Dean's Adam's apple.

"He will know his mother, mostly through the things that you say to him about her. I can't be that for him; I never met Lisa, so you have to be the one to tell him about his mom."

Dean groaned and covered his face with his arm, making Castiel giggle. "Do I have to?" He groaned, his voice muffled. Castiel giggled again and pecked kisses at Dean's arm. "Of course you do. Be quieter, or else you'll wake Charlie."

Dean removed his arm and gave a dramatic shiver. "I swear, that baby will be the death of me." Castiel laughed.

"She's barley even one and she's already got you wrapped around her little finger."

"I know; I don't even want to think about what will happen when she's a teenager."

Castiel laughed and rested his head on Dean's shoulder; Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel and pulled him closer, resting his head on top of Castiel's. "I remember how we would put Ben and Claire to sleep, and then just sit in each other's company as the storm raged on outside." Castiel remarks quietly, staring out the window. Dean rubbed Castiel's arm gently.

"Yeah; we talked about everything there was to talk about; Lisa, Meg, how we would raise our kids together, adopting Charlie."

"Which I still think was the best decision we ever made."

"Oh yeah, without a shadow of a doubt. But, there is one decision I can think of that was even better than adopting my little girl."

"Our little girl Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes playfully and took Castiel's left hand and kissed his ring finger softly. The silver band of metal was cool against Dean's lips, and it was a striking contrast to the warmth of Castiel's finger which the ring was placed upon.

"The day you agreed to marry me was the best day I can think of."

Castiel smiled fondly, remembering the proposal. "It was a rainy day, much like this one. I remember because you had pulled me to the ground after I had been working on my novel; which I'm still mad about by the way. Then you told me about how one night you had made a mistake one night and had gotten a girl pregnant; she didn't want the baby, but you did. You told me that until the day you met me, that was your happiest moment, was being able to hold Ben after he had been born and Lisa said she wouldn't fight you for custody. Then Claire came out, a grin on her face and a box in her hand. She kissed me on the cheek and gave the box to you before scurrying behind you and staring at me with laughter in her eyes. You opened the box and there was the most beautiful ring, nothing on it but silver and an engraving on the inside."

Castiel took off his wedding ring as Dean kissed each of his fingers, reading the engraving but not from the ring since his eyes were glued to Dean.

"' _Rain isn't always a bad thing_.' It was the first words I ever said to you."

Dean looked up and smiled as Castiel skid his ring back on. "Do you remember your vows?" He asked Castiel, taking off his own ring. Castiel smiled and kissed Dean's hand gently.

"Rain isn't always a bad thing. It's the words I first spoke to you, and as the years would go by, it was never the last time I said it. We met on a rainy day, when Ben was throwing a tantrum because you told him he had to wear his rain boots and not his Batman sneakers, and you had sighed in frustration and said 'damn rain, always making me late.' I had happen to be coming inside the building with my daughter Claire when I knelt down down to Ben and told him that even Batman had to protect himself from rain, because what would he do if his gadets had gotten jammed from the water? When Ben stopped crying and put on his shoes, I had ruffled his hair and spoke as if I was speaking to him, but I was staring at you as I spoke. 'Rain isn't always a bad thing.' Dean Winchester, I promise that for the rest of my life, I will make sure that rain won't be a bad thing. I'll be your sun to chase away the clouds, and I will be your rainbow when the rain has passed. I'll be your umbrella so you'll never get wet, and I'll be your coat so you'll never be cold. I'll be your rain boots so your journey will never be hard, and I'll be whatever you need me to be and more."

When Castiel had finished reciting his vows from memory, Dean was already kissing Castiel's neck gently. Castiel picked up Dean's ring and smiled at the engraving.

" _Now and forever_."

Dean pulled away from Castiel's neck and Castiel put the ring back on Dean's finger. "Cas, I know this is kinda weird for me to say, but I'm so glad ypthat you had gotten a divorce with Meg the day I met you. You are my world, my sun, my stars, my moon, so much more than words could ever say. My heart beats for you in a way it never beat for anyone else, and I belong to you now and forever." Castiel grinned and gave Dean an Eskimo kiss.

"Now and forever was the first thing you said when you told me you loved me for the first time. Do you remember?"

"Of course I do; I'll never forget."

Castiel pressed his forehead to Dean's and closed his eyes slowly, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. The two men were silent as they took in the breathing of each other and the rain hitting the roof outside. Rumbles of thunder and streaks of lightning were present, but there was no fear. The two men just held each other, their rings heavy on their fingers and each other's presence heavy in their hearts

"I love you Dean Winchester."

Castiel whispered, wrapping his arms tighter. Dean smiled softly and pressed a soft kiss to Castiel's lips.

"I love you more Castiel Winchester. Now and forever."

Castiel giggled and the two men went silent again.

"Dad? Papa?"

Dean and Castiel looked up to see Ben standing at the office door, his Teddy bear tucked underneath his armpit. "What is it Benny?" Dean asked, slightly concerned. Ben came into the office and took his Teddy bear from out of his armpit and held it tightly to his chest.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sit with Daddy and Papa?"

Dean glanced over at Castiel, who was already giving Dean his signature puppy dog eyes; he knew that Dean was powerless against them. Dean smiled, because there wasn't a need for puppy dog eyes. He would have said yes to Ben even if Castiel didn't want to comfort their son.

"Of course Ben. Come here, you can sit on papa's lap."

Ben grinned and scurried to Castiel's lap. He climbed into his lap, and Dean settled himself around his husband and his son. Ben might have been slightly too big, but neither Dean nor Castiel cared; they never wanted this moment to end. Every now and then one of the three men would say something, either sparking a small conversation or gentle laughter, but mostly, they all sat in silence watching and listening to the rain. After about a half hour, Dean looked down to see Ben fast asleep on Castiel's lap, and Castiel fast asleep with his head on Dean's shoulder. He smiled to himself and stared once more out the window.

"Rain isn't always bad."

He whispered to himself, glancing down at his two sleeping family members once more before closing his own eyes. He would have to wake them up at some point, and at least carry Ben off to bed so they could get some proper sleep in their own beds.

But there was plenty of time to do that.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So I came up with this today because it's been raining alot where I live, so I was like "Destiel? I think so!" And so this came out. I'm not sure if I was very clear with what the whole situation was, so I'm gonna clarify just real quick, just in case you didn't get what I was saying or you were confused in any way:**

 **Dean and Lisa got together one night and she got pregnant with Ben. Lisa didn't want Ben, but Dean did so he convinced her to have Ben and when he was born, Lisa told Dean that he could have Ben with absolutely no fight IF he agreed that she never have to meet Ben. (He agrees, of course) Castiel was married to Meg and they produced Claire, who is the oldest of the three children. They got a divorce because the marriage wasn't working, and the day they had signed the divorce papers was the day Castiel met Dean. Dean and Castiel met outside of their apartment building on a rainy day when Ben was throwing a tantrum and Castiel stepped in to help. They became friends then lover's when they found out they lived next door and Dean proposed to Castiel after two years of them dating, they had been married for ten. About a year ago they adopted a baby girl who they named Charlie, who was named after a childhood friend of Dean's who had died before they graduated high school because she had been mugged and it went wrong. (That wasn't included in the story, just something I wanted to throw in here BECAUSE I CAN)**

 **So yeah, that's the whole breakdown of the story. This was a snippet of their married life with their children. Sorry if that whole thing kinda ruined the image you had made in your head, but I didn't feel like I got to explain certain aspects of it, so I did that here. :)**

 **Anyways, I hoped you guys enjoyed, please leave a comment to let me know how I did, and if you have any requests, let me know in the comments or you can PM me, I don't really care it's all up to you. :)**

 **Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	3. Better Than I Know Myself

**Trigger warning! Mentions of suicide, abuse, and depression (that's implied) if you think you can't handle it, please don't read! Rated T for those reasons.**

Dean took a heavy drink straight from the bottle of whiskey before chucking the empty bottle against a nearby wall, making the bottle smash. It was the third bottle Dean had drank and smashed; his hands were bloody from crushing the first bottle with his fist, but he couldn't feel the pain.

Silence seemed to scream at Dean from all angles, and no matter what he did, he couldn't make it go away. He clutched his head in his hands, panting hard and shutting his eyes tightly, desperately hoping to block out the horrid silence, but he just couldn't do it. Memories were threatening to arise again, and that was Dean's cue to open yet another bottle of whiskey, even though his hands were dropping blood.

Dean opened another bottle and started chugging it down, feeling his center of gravity shift before taking the bottle away from his lips. He wiped the liquid that had dribbled down on his chin with his bloody hand, fainting tasting iron on his tongue.

But he didn't care.

Dean was staying all alone in a motel room; he had been there for two days, doing nothing but drink, eat, and cry. His heart felt like it was being ripped out of his chest anytime he was sober, so he would drink himself to sleep. But then he would awake and the pain would be awoken as well, hitting Dean like bricks, and the whole cycle would start over again.

Over and over again.

Dean collapsed onto the creaky motel bed and hung his head in his hands between his thighs. He didn't realize he was crying until he saw the cream carpet yellowing with age and neglect turn into a dark brown wherever his tears landed. Dean pushed himself backwards until he was laying flat on the bed before curling into the fetal position, crying and clutching the bottle of amber colored liquid to his chest. Dean had never felt so alone; he always had someone by his side, Sam, Benny, Castiel.

Castiel.

The whole reason he was in this mess.

Dean let out a silent cry and pressed his eyes shut before slamming his head repeatedly into the old bed springs, trying to block his mind off of Castiel. Castiel was his lover, the only man, hell, the only person Dean ever truly loved romantically. They had met when they were in highschool, as the only two openly gay guys in their town. Being gay was the first thing that brought them together.

But it wasn't the reason they stayed together.

Castiel had a way of making Dean laugh, uncontrollably laugh, tears pouring out of his eyes kind of laughter. Castiel was always able to tell when Dean was in a bad mood, and he always knew how to make Dean feel better. Castiel, with his striking blue eyes, and the kindest smile Dean had ever seen. Castiel, who would always listen to Dean rant and who would always hold Dean when he was out of breath and breathing heavily. Castiel, the man who would hold Dean tightly at night and whisper sweet nothing's into Dean's ears until Dean fell asleep. The same man who would kiss Dean deeply, like he was the only man for Castiel, the same man who would make Dean feel loved and cared for. The man who had made Dean not feel like a complete failure when they couldn't make rent, and who would always take Dean to the roof of their crappy apartment and stare up at the stars.

Castiel.

The man Dean loved.

Dean cried into a pillow, his heart breaking all over again. It seemed that no matter how drunk Dean got, he could never forget Castiel. Castiel seemed to always pop up, even in the worst of times.

 _How could I have missed this?_

With that whisper in the back of Dean's head, his heart shattered and a piercing scream tried to leave his throat, but it was silence in the back of his lungs.

It had been three days since Castiel had killed himself.

Dean had been the one to find him; Dean had just gotten home from work, exhausted from yet another day of fixing cars for ungrateful people who would grumble about him as they snatched their keys from his hand, like it was somehow _his_ fault for their car breaking down. Dean had put his coat in the hallway closet and put his keys in the metal tray by the door, when he noticed that Castiel's keys were also in the tray. Dean had noticed this as strange; Castiel didn't usually come back from the college where he taught at until later on in the day, always grading papers he said. Dean had just ignored it, not thinking too much of it, until he walked into the living room and saw him.

Hanging from the ceiling.

Dean curled further into a ball, his eyes shut tightly, trying to keep the tears from coming, but they wouldn't stop. He knew that Castiel had been bullied for a long time, and that his parents had physically abused him, but Dean had thought that Castiel was better. His smile was always soft, his eyes always kind, and he always lent out a hand to anyone in need.

Castiel had known Dean better than he had known himself.

And now he was gone.

With Castiel gone, it felt like a piece of Dean was missing. Nothing seemed real anymore. Dean had called the police the day he found Castiel, and he called Sam soon after. Sam had rushed over to Dean's side immediately, but Dean just felt numb. He couldn't respond when Sam kept asking him over and over again _are you okay_? The world seemed to move in slow motion, and everything was a blur.

Dean didn't go to the funeral. No, Dean instead rented a motel room and bought plenty of bottles of liquor, pretty much just bought a whole liquor store. He had been there ever since, crying, drinking, and eating when his stomach could take it.

He mostly threw up after eating anyways.

Dean's tears slowed to a stop and he sat up in his bed. He crept over slowly to the bedside table and opened the first drawer, and picked up the small revolver that laid inside. He wipes his nose and smiled sadly at this thought.

It was funny to think that Dean wanted to go out the same way his lover did.

The one person who knew Dean better than he knew himself, was gone.

The one person who could keep his mind off the edge, was gone.

The one person who Dean could never leave, because without him he would be so lost, gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Dean put the gun in his mouth.

And closed his eyes.

 **OKAY WOW I AM SO SORRY.**

 **So this had actually been a request (sorta) from a fan, Snovolovac, who basically asked me to listen to a song called Better Than I Know Myself by Adam Lambert and write whatever came to mind. I'll be honest, I wasn't really thinking about this, I just wrote. I knew that I wanted to start it off with Dean drinking, and then I just let my mind go. So I wanted to say IM SO SORRY if I totally broke your heart! I promise, the next chapter will be happy happy happy, absolutely no sadness! Hell, I almost started crying when I finished writing and then read the thing to figure out editing and stuff.**

 **First, I just want to say thank you to Snovolovac for the request, I hope it's to your liking and please feel free to request more!**

 **Second, I'm sorry if I triggered you in any way. Please know that you are loved and valued, and suicide is** ** _NEVER_** **the answer. Life gets better, I promise even if it doesn't seem like it, just remember that the sun always comes out to shine after a massive storm.**

 **And finally, I wanted to say thank you for supporting me! It means alot to me, I really appreciate it. Please feel free to PM me a request or leave it in the comments. :)**

 **As always, please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	4. Can't Help Falling

**Seven years old**

Two little boys meet for the first time. One has short, light brown hair, freckles that spread across his face, and bright green eyes that shone brighter than any gem. The other has longer, dark brown hair, his skin not showing a single blemish, and blue eyes that are deeper than the sea.

They're sitting side by side in their first grade classroom, but they do not speak to one another.

This is okay, because talk would come soon and it would never stop.

 **Ten years old**

The two little boys are ten years old now, and are in the fourth grade. They aren't the best of friends; in fact, one of the boys doesn't know the others name. All this little boy knows is that the other little boy constantly gets picked on because he has no interest in girls and his coat is always too big for him. The little boy in question never says anything in response or in defense, and instead just keeps his head down.

One day, the little boy decides that the teasing of the other little boy must stop, and it will end today. So when the bigger kids in their fourth grade class comes up to the other smaller little boy, the little boy marches up to the bigger kids.

A fight breaks out, but the older kids eventually run away. The other little boy helps the little boy up with a deep look of concern written clearly on his face.

"Are you okay?" The other little boy asks, wincing even as he gently touches the little boys face. He isn't sure why he is flinching, since he isn't the one hurt, but his heart quickens in a beat when the little boy grins up at him.

"I'm fine. They'll never bother you again. What's your name? I'm Dean."

Dean holds out his hand for a hand shake, and the other little boy takes it. "I'm Castiel. Thank you for helping me." Dean grins even wider.

"What are friends for?"

 **Thirteen years old**

Frantic knocks are heard on Dean's door and before he can even call for the knocked to come in, the door is opened and Castiel steps inside. Dean rolls his eyes and puts down his car magazine on the bed.

"Cas, what's the point in knocking if you're just gonna barge right in?"

Castiel blushes slightly, but he shuts the door behind him hoping Dean didn't see. "Sorry Dean, but I have to tell you something." Dean cocks his head and gives his best friend a puzzled look. "What is it dude?" Castiel turns to Dean with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I got tickets to see that horror movie tonight."

Dean jumps off his bed and rushes to his best friend's side. "No way! How did you swing that?!" Castiel shrugs as if he doesn't care, but his heart is pounding from his chest in excitement.

"Lucifer said that he'd take us."

Dean started to jump up and down, excitement clearly on his face. "Man, your brother Luci is the best! He's so cool!" Castiel grinned and laughed at Dean's excitement. "Well come on, let's go! My mom already said you could stay the night." Dean ran into his closet and grabbed a bag that he always kept packed in case he was going to have a emergency sleepover with Castiel.

"Just let me go tell Dad."

That night in the theater, Castiel could hardly focus on the movie because Dean had his hand wrapped so tightly with Castiel's. Castiel thought his heart was going to burst from his chest, and it wasn't because of the scary pop up scenes. Dean would jump and them squeeze Castiel's hand tighter, once going as far as wrapping his arms around Castiel because he was so scared.

Later that night, Dean was curled in his sleeping bag but he couldn't sleep. "Cas, can I sleep with you tonight? I'm scared." Dean whispered, and Castiel of course agreed. So Dean climbed into his best friend's bed and the two boys fell asleep, face to face and their hands intertwined.

 **Sixteen years old**

"Dean, there's something I have to tell you."

Castiel's hands were shaking as he sat across from his best friend of six years on his bed. Dean gave Castiel a puzzled look, a concerned look and then a goofy look.

"You look so serious Cas, what's up?"

Castiel took a deep breath and closed his eyes tightly.

"I'm gay."

Silence filled the room for a moment before Dean began laughing. Castiel opened his eyes in confusion as he watched Dean hold his sides in laughter. "What's so funny Dean?" Dean quieted his laughter and wiped his eyes before taking Castiel's hands in his own.

"Cas, I've known that for a long time. For like, four years maybe? I've just been waiting for you to come out."

Castiel gaped at his friend and then smiled warmly as tears filled his eyes. Dean took Castiel in his arms and let his friend cry on his shoulder, Castiel's tears being happy ones.

 **Nineteen years old**

"Cas!"

Dean called out, his hand in the air. Castiel looked around for a moment before smiling widely once he spotted Dean. His suitcase was in his hand and he started running towards Dean, and Dean started running towards him. They met halfway in the middle and Castiel had flung his bag aside and embraced Dean tightly in his arms. Dean buried his face into Castiel's neck and took a deep breath that was his best friend.

Castiel had moved to New York to further study art and become a famous artist while Dean had stayed in Kanas, mastering his ability to be a auto mechanic. The two had kept in touch, but it had been about four months since they last spoke since Castiel was so busy with school.

But Castiel was back home for the summer, and Dean was so thankful. He missed his best friend dearly, and now being with him, it felt complete. Like the hole that had been missing in Dean's chest was finally full, and Dean loved every second of it.

The two broke away from their hug and Dean noticed pink decorating Castiel's neck but he didn't say anything about it. "You're going to be staying with me, right?" Dean asked Castiel, picking up Castiel's flung luggage. Castiel smiled fondly as he watched Dean.

"Of course, I don't want to stay with anyone else."

Dean grinned and as they started walking away, Castiel slipped his hand into Dean's.

Dean didn't pull away.

Later that night, the two men had been watching movies, eating junk food, gossiping, and sharing silly stories from their respective homes. Castiel had his legs flung casually over Dean's lap, and Dean's hand had rested on Castiel's leg, stroking it softly every now and then. The two men did not acknowledge their arrangement, but neither of them pulled away from it.

Dean had just finished telling Castiel about a recent customer who had heavily flirted with Dean, unaware of his sexual preference. The story had caused Castiel to gasp for air because he was laughing so hard at the poor lady who had tried so hard for a gay man. Dean had been laughing too, but at some point his laughter died away until it was just a faint smile on his face as he stared at his best friend of almost ten years. Castiel slowly stopped laughing as well and stared back at Dean, a smile playing on his lips.

"What is it Dean?"

Castiel inquired, shifting slightly closer to Dean. Dean smiled and touched Castiel's hair gently, almost as if he was afraid he wasn't allowed to touch.

"Nothing. I just like looking at you."

Castiel blushed deeply and Dean moved forward slowly, unsure of how to do this. Although he was gay, he hadn't actually dated a man at all, and nor did he ever date a girl, si he had no idea what he was doing. Castiel knew exactly what Dean was trying to do, and his heart hammered in his chest.

He had been waiting for this for a very long time.

Castiel met Dean halfway and pressed their lips together, it being soft and sweet. Soon Castiel moved from where he was to being sat completely on Dean's lap, his legs on either side of Dean's. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist, his hands resting slightly on the curve of his ass; the kiss turned from soft and sweet to hungry and desperate.

After a few moments, Castiel pulled away from the kiss, panting heavily. "Dean, is this a good idea?" He asked worriedly, but not moving from his spot on Dean's lap. Dean pressed a finger lightly to Castiel's lips to silence him from any other words he might have spoken.

"Some things are meant to be."

He murmured, grinding his hips upward. Castiel gasped and Dean took this moment to kiss him again, but this time sliding his tongue into Castiel's mouth. Castiel let out a small moan and curled his fingers into Dean's hair, pulling the other man closer to him.

 **Twenty two years old**

Dean laid in bed, Castiel beside him. Castiel's leg was flung over Dean's waist, and his arm was draped over Dean's chest, his face in the crook of Dean's neck. They were both naked; this was the first time the two had gone all the way in the three years they had been dating, and honesty, Dean wasn't sure what the hold up was.

Dean looked down at his boyfriend, his partner, his everything and smiled; this man meant everything to Dean, and he somehow knee that the two would be together forever. Dean pressed a kiss to Castiel's forehead and closed his eyes, breathing in Castiel's scent.

 **Twenty eight years old**

Dean puts in a CD in the player and pressed skip till it gets to the right track. He puts it on repeat and then goes into the kitchen to finish up the lovely dinner he was making, waiting anxiously for Castiel to get home. He tugs nervously on his dark blue tie, a slight nervous tick of his. He feels slightly uncomfortable in his outfit; a dark blue tie on a crisp, white dress shirt and black slacks; but he wants this day to be extra special. Today was their nine year anniversary of the time they first kissed, and Dean had something extra special planned for tonight.

"Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be." Dean sings quietly, along with the CD playing in the dining room of their apartment. "Can't Help Falling In Love" was their song; the first the song that was playing when they kissed for the first time as a official couple, it was playing when they went on their first date, it played on the radio when they went over to Dean's parents house to tell them about their relationship, it was even playing when they drove over to Castiel's parents house to tell them about their relationship. The song had been playing for every important milestone in their relationship; when Dean and Cas had their first fight and Dean stormed off to the bar to calm down and drink, someone had put the song on the jukebox and that's what made Dean go back home. It played at their first dance, at Sam's wedding. It appeared all the time in their apartment; sometimes, when they're was nothing to do or one of them felt especially loving, they would put the song on and slow dance with each other in the living room. They did this about once or twice a week, without fail. It was their thing, and Dean loved every second of it.

Dean suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist and he smiled when he heard Castiel's voice in his ear.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you. For I can't help falling in love with you."

Dean turned around and kissed Castiel softly, wrapping his arms loosely around Castiel's waist. After a moment Castiel pulled away and smiled at Dean.

"Happy anniversary Dean."

"Happy anniversary Cas."

Castiel smiled. "So, what's for dinner? It smells great." Dean grinned and pushed Castiel gently out of the kitchen. "You'll know in a second, go wash up and I'll meet you down here for dinner." Castiel grabbed Dean's hands that were on his chest and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean kissed back and then pulled away, Castiel grinning at him.

"Want to join me in the shower?"

Dean glanced over at dinner and looked down at himself.

"Do I ever."

He whispered, but he pulled away from Castiel. "Let me turn off the stove and then we can go." As Dean turned off the stove, Castiel came up behind him and started kissing Dean's neck, and just behind his earlobe. Dean let out a soft moan and pressed his back into Castiel's chest.

"I'm going to ravish you tonight Dean."

He growled, tugging Dean's earlobe with his teeth. Dean let out a louder moan before spinning around to face Castiel. He gripped Castiel's shirt and stared into Castiel's eyes deeply.

"Shower. _Now_."

As Dean got redressed, he suddenly felt nervous again. He had a slight jitter all day, but now it was worse. His hands shook slightly as he tried to button up his shirt, at least before Castiel put his hands on top of Dean's.

"Baby, you don't have to wear a tie and button ups or slacks. I know they make you uncomfortable, and you don't have to dress up for me."

Dean turned to Castiel and kissed his hands. "I love you." He said softly, stroking Castiel's hands. Castiel smiled and kissed Dean softly once more.

"I love you too. I'll be downstairs."

Dean nodded and waited for Castiel to leave before getting dressed into something a little more comfortable. He came into the kitchen and started putting the food onto plates before bringing them into the dining room. Castiel was already sitting at the table, a soft smile on his face as Dean put the plate of food in front of him. Dean took his seat and as they started eating, Castiel had slipped his hand into Dean's and Dean squeezed his hand softly.

"This is wonderful Dean."

Castiel commented, giving Dean's hand a soft squeeze. Dean smiled softly. "Thanks Cas. I worked really hard on it." A small silence filled the room as the two men are dinner, the only sound being the CD player playing their song on repeat.

Dean suddenly turned to Castiel and gripped his hand tightly.

"Cas, we've been together for almost ten years, and I've known you for almost twenty. I couldn't help but fall in love with you, and I was so happy when you told me that you loved me too. I love you so much, you make me the happiest man in the whole world, I can't even think of what my life would be without you."

Dean slid out of his chair and onto the ground, making Castiel give a small gasp. Dean went I to the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled out a small, black box and opened it.

Inside was a silver ring.

"So, Castiel Novak, will you marry me?"

Castiel threw himself at Dean and kissed him harshly, Dean's shirt gripped tightly in his hands. "Of course I will marry you Dean!" Castiel yelled, pressing kisses to Dean's face. Dean grinned and connected their mouths in a feverish kiss, sliding the ring onto Castiel's ring finger.

 **Seventy seven years old**

Dean sat on the couch, a newspaper in his hands, his reading glasses perched upon his nose when he suddenly heard music playing. Dean put the paper down and saw his husband, Castiel, standing before him with his hand stretched out. A fond smile graced Castiel's aged face and Dean took the hand, taking time to stand up from the couch. The two walked slowly to the middle of the room and then grew close together, Dean resting his head on Castiel's chest.

They began swaying slowly, not in time with the song they both knee oh so well. They had been married for forty eight years, and had shared thousands of these dances, all with the same song playing in the back ground.

Dean looked up at Castiel, who was staring down at him fondly, and began singing. Soon Castiel joined in, their voices low until the slowly reached up for a kiss.

"Like a river flows, surely to the sea, darling so it goes some things were meant to be. So take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you.

For I can't help falling in love with you."

 **Hey everyone! So I hoped you enjoyed that, I know I liked writing it, so leave me a comment telling what you thought!**

 **Now, I have something to ask you guys: would you like me to write a little smut? Destiel smut, of course, but I could let you know of what story will have smut in it and even let you know when it's coming so you could skip it if you'd like. Is that something you'd like to see? Let me know in the comments if that is something you would or wouldn't like to see at all. :)**

 **Anyways, you guys are awesome and I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	5. What I Can Do

Castiel was invited to a strip club.

It was with his fellow female coworkers, all who knew that Castiel was gay; hence the reason they invited him to "extra meat with extra sausage" night at their favorite strip club on the outskirts of town. When Castiel first received the invitation, he was astonished; was this truly how his co-workers thought if him? His co-workers must have seen the look on his face because they burst into giggles and explained that they wanted to get to know Castiel, and what's a better way to let loose than getting drunk off their asses and stuffing whatever cash they had down hot practically naked guys underwear?

Castiel wasn't sure if he was going to accept; he did after all have a reputation to uphold. But as Castiel thought deeper about it, he realized that this weekend wasn't his weekend with his daughter Claire, and it had been awhile since he last got any action.

Besides, it wasn't like he knew anyone there right?

X.x.x

When Castiel and the girls (the small group was referring themselves to "Castiel's Angels" as a play on the popular movie "Charlie's Angels") arrived at the strip club, Castiel had to narrow his eyes almost immediately due to how dark the room was. Music was pounding in his ears and he felt like he could feel the bass shaking him from the base of his foot, but he secretly loved it. Claire was staying with her mother this weekend, so there was nothing stopping Castiel from getting drunk and maybe even getting lucky with one of the dancers or any hot, desperate man who was nearby.

Castiel's coworkers pushed him to a nearby stage, screaming in his ear that he just HAD to see this dancer, the Sexy Hunter, because he was just right for Castiel and his moves were amazing. Castiel looked around and it seemed that the whole club was watching the stage, waiting for the exotic dancer to come out and perform his show. After waiting for a couple minutes the curtains were pushed back and Castiel's mouth dropped as he saw the most gorgeous man take the stage with a cowboy hat, a camouflage jacket with no shirt (giving Castiel the most delicious view of the man's six pack) and blue jeans that seemed to hug every curve and bend of the man's lower half, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Women's (and men's) screams echoed the room as almost everyone yanked out their cash and waved it in the air, some people throwing it at the dancer as he took the pole in his hands and started doing a slow thrust towards it, showing how flexible his waist was. The dancer then wrapped his leg around the pole and did a slow circle, allowing his body weight to propel him forward. Then he pressed his back to the pole and slowly slide downward, his knees going out in opposite directions the further down he went. He then took his hands and slid them forward, allowing the dancer to smoothly change positions. He took off the jacket and threw it somewhere in the crowd, (making them go nuts of course) but when he ripped off his jeans and was left in a very tight banana hammock that showed off his ass so well..

Well, the crowd went wild.

For some strange reason, the more Castiel watched the dancer (getting very excited, if his pants was any indication of that) the more Castiel felt that he knew this man in some way. He seemed familiar; like Castiel had met him a long time ago.

"That's Dean Winchester ladies and gentlemen, finishing off his routine of Sexy Hunter!"

Castiel's jaw dropped again as a flood of memories came back to him.

 _Dean?_

 **X.x.x**

Castiel waited outside the back alley of the strip club, waiting for Dean to come outside. When the door opened and there he was, in his perfect glory, Castiel grabbed his arm and shoved him against a wall.

"Ow, what the fuck!?"

"Dean, don't be frightened, it's me, Castiel. From highschool?"

Dean stared at this crazy man before it clicked in his head. "Cas? Holy shit, how have you been?" Castiel fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Fine, why are you up in there dancing for cash? I guess a whole lots changed since I seen you last."

Dean narrowed his eyes in anger and pulled his leather jacket around him tighter. (Castiel noticed with a slight sadness that Dean was now out of his performance outfit and was now in regular clothes; loose dark blue jeans, black boots, a dark green T-shirt and a black leather jacket to complete the look. Castiel secretly thought he looked sexier this way)

"Well what would you do if your son was at home, crying all alone on the bedroom floor because he's hungry and the only way to feed him is to sleep with someone for a little bit of money?"

Castiel cocked his head, but on the inside his jaw was on the ground. Dean had a son? Dean had a son who was hungry? _Dean had a son who he was supporting by stripping?_ "Well what about his mother?" Castiel forced out, drowning. Dean scoffed. "His mothers gone, in and out of lock down, I bet she's just smoking some kind of rock now. I lost my job recently and this place really helped me to be able to earn my way back to helping my son."

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "You're not the only one to have a baby, that's no excuse to be acting all crazy!" Dean looked Castiel straight in the eyes, a look of pain and anger greeting Castiel's.

"I wake up everyday hoping to die."

"He's going to know about pain because me and my brother ran away just so our father wouldn't beat us and before I was a teenager I've been through more shit that you can't even relate to. So for you this is just a good time, but for me? This is what I call life."

"I don't know what I'm going to do when my son gets older; I can't keep working at this place, it's no way to raise my kid, I know that. I don't know how I'm going to get food on the table next week seeing as I'm not scheduled for it and all the money I've earned tonight is going to go to paying rent, feeding my son, and trying to pay off debts I have. I don't know any of that. But what I do know, what I can do for right now, is to strip, maybe sleep with someone so my son won't be crying every night this week of how hungry he is while I watch on, helpless to do anything about it. I won't have it Cas."

The two men were silent for a moment, the silence being disrupted only every now and then as Dean sniffed and wiped his tears off his face. Dean felt like such a failure; he had run away from home when he was sixteen years old, and right around the time he turned 18 was when he met Lisa. Then stuff went down between them and it turned out Lisa was pregnant and then she dumped the kid, Ben, onto Dean, running away with some rich guy who could give her the world while Dean could only offer the crumbs of his shitty life. His son was only five years old, and Dean already knew that he was failing at being a father to his whole world.

As Castiel processed the story Dean just told him, he thought to his own daughter, Claire. She was a product of a last attempt to save a failed marriage; truthfully, she was the only good thing that came out of it. Castiel only married Naomi because of a false obligation Castiel had no business with. He married Naomi because that was expected of him, but he hated it. He found that only after when they signed the divorce papers that the reason the marriage didn't work was because Castiel like men way better then he liked women; but his daughter was his world. So when faced with a question, _what would you do,_ Castiel knew his answer.

"I'd get up off my feet and stop making tired excuses."

Castiel spoke softly, breaking the silence once and for all. Dean grabbed Castiel by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into a nearby wall.

"You think I'm making excuses!? I've tried _EVERYTHING_ , Cas, and there's not much I can do! You can't say any kind of shit to me because you were born with a god damn silver spoon in your picture perfect childhood, but guess what! Not everyone gets to have that kind of life, and yes, it fucking sucks, but we do everything we can to survive in this world, even if it means becoming the scum of the earth just to make sure that our whole entire worlds don't die in the middle of the night while they're sleeping because their stomachs are so hollow that you can hear every single noise it makes over the sound of your children crying!"

Dean collapsed to the ground, still holding Castiel's shirt, sobbing deeply. "I love my son, I love my son, I love my son." Dean cried out, tears streaming down his face. Castiel knelt down beside Dean and held Dean tightly in his arms, running his fingers in his hair gently. Dean allowed Castiel to silently comfort him, crying on the other man's shoulder, causing a wet spot to appear. Castiel hushed Dean quietly, rubbing small circles into Dean's back, something he did for Claire whenever she was sick or crying.

After a moment when Dean started to calm down slightly, Castiel pulled away from his shoulder so he could look into Dean's perfect, green eyes. Castiel smiled softly and rubbed his thumb over Dean's check gently, wiping away a tear.

"Come live with me Dean."

Dean's eyes widened in shock. "W-what?" He whispered, not believing what he was hearing. "I said come live with me. You and your son. I have plenty of room in my house, and I have partial custody of my daughter, so come live with me. We can get you a good job, one where you won't ever be considered scum of the earth, and your son will never Hunger again. Let me use my silver spoon for you." Castiel joked, still running Dean's face gently. A fresh batch of tears filled Dean's eyes as he suddenly leaned forward and kissed Castiel. The kiss didn't last long, and when he pulled away he cried out "Castiel, my Savior!" Castiel just laughed and rubbed Dean's hair between his fingers.

"This is what I can do."

 **Three years later**

"Ben, it's time for bed! Claire, you need to get into the bathroom now, you promised me that after that cartoon you would take your bath!" Dean called out, finishing the last of the dishes. He dried his hands on a nearby towel and went into the living room, where his son and daughter were sitting on the couch, watching TV. The two children turned to him and gave him their best pouting face, something taught to them by their uncle Sam.

"Just one more cartoon dad?"

The two children whined, clasping their hands in mock prayer. Dean crossed his arms and was about to say something when Castiel came intoi the room. "Hey kids!" He greeted cheerfully, already in his pajamas. The two children to their other father and grinned, jumping off the couch to race over to him.

"Papa, Papa, can we watch one more cartoon, pleeeeeease?"

Castiel glanced up and saw Dean with his lips pressed into a firm line, but the corners were lifted upwards slightly. He glanced down at his children and sighed.

"I'm sorry kiddos, but daddy's already said no. But, if you go ahead and get into pajamas, I'll tell you a bedtime story. How does that sound?"

The two kids brightened up visibly. "Will you tell us about the princess and the dragon?!" Claire demanded, pulling on her father's shirt slightly. "Yeah, and how the dragon saved the princess from a life of ruin?" Ben begged, his eyes sparkling. Castiel laughed and kissed the tops of their heads. "Of course. But only if you go get dressed and brush your teeth!" The two children scampered away, running up their stairs to where their shared bathroom was.

Castiel stood up and walked over to Dean with a small sigh and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, feeling Dean slide his arms around his waist. "Sorry love." Castiel whispered, pecking Dean's lips. Dean smiled.

"I don't understand why you keep telling them the story of how we got together; it's not that interesting."

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean and Dean laughed. "Well, I guess it was a little interesting." Castiel got on his tiptoes and pressed a firm kiss to Dean's mouth, squeezing Dean tightly. As Dean kissed back, he felt all the gratitude towards Castiel that would hit him every now and then; Castiel had Dean and Ben completely moved into his house by the end of that week, and the first night they spent there, Castiel had given Ben a plethora of food to eat. Castiel helped Dean get a job at a local mechanic's garage and he even helped Dean pay off his debts. Over time, Dean fell completely and totally head over heels in love with Castiel, which was lucky, because the other man was completely in love with Dean as well. The two got married, and together, the fought for full custody of Claire when she came to their house one weekend sporting bruises on her wrist and a black eye from Naomi. Claire had testified against her own mother, with the help of her best friend Ben. When she found out that she and Ben would be brothers and sisters, she was over the moon with excitement; even more excited then learning that she was going to spend full time with her Papa and not have to see her mommy for a very long time.

Dean and Castiel pulled away from their kiss when they heard Claire yelling down to Castiel that the two of them were dressed, teeth brushed, and ready for the story.

"Want to go tell the story with me?"

Castiel asked, grinning up at his husband. Dean smiled warmly and kissed Castiel's nose. "Only if I get to be the princess." Castiel giggled and pulled away from Dean, taking his hand instead. "You're always my princess." Castiel said lightly, pulling Dean along to their children's room. As they passed by their bedroom (the adult bedroom) a hint of silver was seen through the crack of the door. The silver?

A stripper pole.

 **Hey everyone~**

 **So I was inspired to write this because of a song called What Would You Do by the Bastille (I'm sorry, I know I do alot of song fics) but I actually kinda like it! What do you think? Is it good? Let me know in the comments!**

 **Thank you to Tiddo-mus and Snovolovac for reviewing, it always makes my heart happy!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and leave me a comment if you liked it :)**

 **Oh, before I forget, if you have any requests, then PM me or leave it for me in the comments and I'll totally do it! I love request fics! :D**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	6. The Drug In Me

**WARNING: very heavy mentions of drug use, so please be aware of that.**

Castiel's hands shook slightly as he held the needle in his hand. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his hands so that way he wouldn't stab the wrong part of his arm and seriously hurt himself. Castiel snorted at the thought of seriously hurting himself because he stabbed the wrong area; everything he was doing right now could cause some serious damage, but Castiel needed his fix. It was a good thing that Dean was out of town for the next three days; it meant that Castiel didn't have to lie to him about going to a business trip or some shit like that. Castiel drew a breath and slowly inserted the needle, exhaling slowly as the drug entered his blood stream. Castiel closed his eyes and pressed his head to the back of the wall behind his bed, relaxing as the drug started to circulate throughout his body. He could faintly hear the sounds of nightlife occurring outside his motel room; police sirens in the far distance, the occasional dog barking, engines of cars, all passing by without the slightest idea of what was occurring in that motel room. If Castiel had the energy or even if he had just cared enough, he would've laughed. He was all alone in this motel room; here he didn't have to fake a friendly smile when greeting coworkers, or be the best boyfriend in the world. No, here Castiel could be the scum of the earth he knew he was, and part of Castiel liked it this way. In his motel room, Castiel lived without any walls and without anything standing in the way of who he truly was.

Even though he had to keep it from Dean.

 **x.x.x**

"Welcome home Dean."

Castiel greeted, a wide smile on his face as he watched the love of his life be greeted by their two enormous huskies, Lilith and Balthazar. Dean looked up at Castiel and smiled, standing from his knelt position on the ground so he could pet his babies.

"It's good to be home Cas."

Dean walked over to Castiel and pulled the shorter man in for a kiss, their lips molding together. After a long moment Dean pulled away, grinning at his blue eyed companion. "I missed you." He commented, rubbing Castiel's arms gently. Castiel always loved the feeling of Dean's rough palms on his smoother skin, and it never failed to bring goosebumps up his arms. Castiel smiled and pulled dean into a hug. "I missed you too."

But all Castiel could think about was his next fix.

 **x.x.x**

Castiel curled into Dean's chest, feeling his breath ghost across his bare back. Dean had his hand on the lower part of Castiel's waist, and Castiel took a moment to just be in the company of his lover. Dean had fallen asleep after an intense round of sex and then ten minutes of cuddling, but Castiel couldn't fall asleep just yet. It had been two weeks since Castiel last used, and he could feel his withdrawal symptoms approaching, and they were coming fast. This was the part that Castiel always hated; the coming back to. He wished that it was simpler; use once, come back in a month. This was the way it had started; Castiel would get bored or be super stressed, and the drugs would help relax him for awhile until Castiel felt ready to take on the challenge again.

But as Castiel kept using, he didn't even notice how often he had to go and use til it was too late; his body needed it to function, but only once every two weeks. Well, Castiel really forced himself to be dependent on it that much; he always took a weekend and spent the whole time so high that he couldn't remember things he'd done; this made lying to Dean more difficult, but it needed to be done.

Castiel turned his head to look at Dean, a small, sad smile crossing his face as he studied the freckles sprinkled across Dean's face. Dean was taking slow, deep breaths and there was nothing more that Castiel wanted to do then to just kiss the younger man repeatedly and constantly tell him how much he loved him. It hurt Castiel to constantly lie to Dean; Castiel always tried to show his best side to his lover, because he was ashamed of who he really was; a lowlife drug addict who deserves nothing but death.

Castiel touched Dean's face gently, being sure not to wake him. He smiled at the beginnings of a beard forming along Dean's jawline, and dipped his fingers gently into the wrinkles around Dean's eyes. They were caused by too much laughing, Castiel was sure, and that made him smile. The smile slowly slide off his face when he thought of what he was going to do however.

Castiel softly kissed Dean's forehead. "Please forgive me one day." Castiel whispered, keeping his eyes on Dean's for a moment longer before quietly slipping from bed. He pulled on his clothes before checking his wallet; he cursed quietly to himself when he realized that he had no cash, so he went over to Dean's wallet to check. There was about $200 cash in Dean's wallet, so Castiel slipped it from Dean's wallet and put it inside his own. Castiel then went over to where Dean kept his car keys and took the keys to the Impala, feeling guilt begin to set in his stomach.

Castiel glanced one last time at Dean before leaving, the door giving off a quiet _click_ when he shut the door.

 **x.x.x**

Dean slowly opened his eyes, squinting them to try to protect his eyes from the harsh light of morning. Dean yawned and reached out a hand to pull Castiel tighter, feeling slightly cold, when he noticed that Castiel's side of the bed was empty. Dean thought that this was strange; usually after a night of them having sex Castiel was always there to cuddle in the afterglow of amazing sex. Dean sat up and looked around, noticing that Castiel's clothes were missing. Dean got out of bed and pulled on some pajama pants, not bothering to put on a shirt.

"Babe?"

He called out, thinking that maybe Castiel was just in the shower. Dean frowned when he got no response, and that's when he noticed his wallet, sitting in a different place than where he had left it. Cocking his head in confusion, he picked up his wallet and saw that it was completely empty of all his cash. Dean gasped slightly and noticed that his car keys were missing too.

"No. No, no, _no_!"

Dean whispered yelled, his voice rising in anger and hurt. Somehow Dean knew in the back of his mind that Castiel was gone.

And that he may never come back.

 **x.x.x**

Two weeks had passed and Dean hears nothing from Castiel. During those two weeks, Dean was an emotional wreck; he was worried sick about Castiel, and it had gotten to the point where Dean could barley take care of their dogs, let alone himself. He had called Sam to come help him with things when Lilith had tried to bite him for petting her; he had forgotten to feed the animals for the third day in a row, and that's when Dean knew something was wrong with him.

So Sam had come over and helped Dean take care of most things; but if dean was being completely honest, Sam was taking care of everything. All Dean would do was shuffling from the bedroom to the kitchen back to the bedroom. Dean spent almost all his time sleeping, and when he wasn't sleeping, he was crying. He only ate because Sam would force him to, and just the sight of him made Sam want to cry for his older brother.

Sam had never seen his older brother so weak before; Dean had always been the strong one, so to see Dean reduced to a state where he could barely get up to take a shower was alarming for Sam; but he stayed with Dean, because that's what brothers are for, and what kind d of brother would Sam be if he didn't care for his brother?

Sam looked up his paper when there had been a knock on Dean's door. Lilith and Balthazar were already racing to the door, their tails wagging furiously at the idea of a potential guest. Sam stood slowly and folded his newspaper in half before getting up and opening the door. He gaped at the sight.

"Sam."

"Cas? What are you-"

"I need to see Dean. Is he here?"

"Yes, but-"

Sam was cut off when Castiel shoved his way into the house he once lived in. He caught a glimpse at himself in the mirror and almost burst into laughter; it was no wonder he surprised Sam.

Castiel was wearing a dirty shirt, covered in sweat stains. His normally kept black hair was sticking up all over he place, and a straggly beard had begun growing on his jawline. Castiel was thinner than he was when he first left Dean, and he smelled like he hadn't taken a shower in weeks.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here."

Castiel tore his eyes from the mirror when he heard Dean's voice. He turned to look, and his pale eyes widened in surprise. Dean was extremely thinner than the last time Castiel had seen him, and he just look like he had been sick for about a month and wasn't about to start getting better.

"Why are you here?"

Dean asked, his voice cold as ice. Castiel gulped and scratched his using arm, feeling that itch again. "I uh, wanted to tell you that I choose you." Castiel muttered, his eyes darting across the room.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Dean asked, his voice growing in anger. Castiel looked over to Dean and took a deep breath. "It means that I choose you over drugs. I swear, the only drug in me is you right now, even if it doesn't seem like it." Dean wrapped his blanket around his tighter, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"You've been doing drugs?! You're a druggie?!"

Dean yelled, his hands curled into gulped and nodded quickly. "Technically yes, I have been this whole time, but Dean, I promise. I'm going to go and get clean, and I'll be completely sober. I don't want any drug in my life if it means I can't be with you."

Dean was silent for a moment, obviously thinking this over.

"Get out."

He said quietly, his voice almost like a whisper.

"But Dean I-"

"I said, GET OUT!"

Dean screamed, grabbing the nearest object and throwing it. The nearest object happened to be a glass vase with fake flowers in it, but Castiel had managed to duck down to avoid being hit. Castiel looked back up at Dean and caught his eyes, staring deeply into them.

"Okay. I'll go. But I won't be gone forever. I'll be back, 100% sober and drug free. Forgive me Dean, for all that I've done. I never meant to hurt you."

Castiel stayed for a second longer before turning and leaving. Sam turned to Dean just in time to watch Dean slide onto hpthe ground, a few batch of tears already in progress.

 **x.x.x**

 _Dean,_

 _It's been a month since I've entered this program to hell me get clean. I'll be honest, it's hard. But, it's been a whole month and I haven't used at all! Though, I feel like absolute shit. Whoever said that this was easy was a fucking liar and should be killed on the spot._

 _I'm supposed to write to loved ones as a way of reconnecting with my lost emotions; that's one reason on why I'm writing this letter. The real and true reason is I want to see how you're doing. I miss you like crazy, and I know it seems hard to believe, but I love you._

 _I want you to know that I'm so sorry for the things I did; I realize now that I was an idiot, and I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you; that was never my intent. My drug addiction made it hard to see that what I was doing was hurting you as well as hurting me; I never wanted to be that guy._

 _I love you Dean._

 _I'll be back._

 _Love,_

 _-Castiel_

 **x.x.x**

Two months had gone by and Castiel was finally ready to leave the program. There were plenty of tearful goodbyes from some of the friends Castiel managed to make, but Castiel was more than ready to go home. He got into the taxi cab, and all the way back to the house his leg was jittering with excitement.

The car pulled into the driveway, and Castiel felt his breath catch in his throat; it had been two months since Castiel last saw Dean, and he was nervous about what Dean was going to say.

Castiel stepped out of his cab and picked up his bag, walking slowly up to the door. He took a deep breath and knocked.

Dean slowly opened the door, and Castiel smiled softly when he saw the younger man.

"Hey."

Castiel whispered, unable to speak any louder. Dean bit his lip, a nervous tick of his.

"Hey."

The two were silent for a moment before Castiel spoke.

"Dean, I promise, I'm sober. No drugs; not now, not ever."

Dean stared Castiel down for moment, making Castiel uncomfortable.

"Do you promise?"

Dean asked suddenly, crossing his arms.

"I promise that from now on, the only drug in me is you."

Dean burst into a grin and grabbed Castiel by his collar.

"Then get in here."

Dean muttered, slamming their lips together. Dean pulled Castiel inside and Castiel kicked the door shut behind them.

Castiel never broke his promise.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So I really hoped you enjoyed this, this was a request from a user** **who had PM'd me, asking for a fanfiction where Castiel had wronged Dean and made it up to him. I loved the idea, and took my own spin on it, so I really hoped you liked it! (I'm so sorry, for some reason the site isn't letting me put down who the user was, so I'm really sorry that I couldn't give you a mini shout out!)**

 **If you guys have any requests, then please feel free to leave them in either the comments or you can PM me personally and we can see what we can do about it!**

 **Finally, I want to put a littke plug in fic me and my friend foxxer1999 are writing about two OC's, one is a demon, the other a regular hunter. Please go check it out, it's a good fic and it's finishing up soon! So check it out and be sure to leave a comment telling us what you thought!**

 **Finally, as always, if you liked this then please leave a comment or add this whole thing to your favorite section, I don't really mind which one ya do, but please let me know how I'm doing and if you like what's going on!**

 **Also, I really hope I didn't trigger anyone with fic. If I did, I am so sorry, please accept my deepest apologies, but I did put a warning. :)**

 **Anyways, much love and stuff!**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	7. Bedtime Fairy Tale

"Papa, could you tell me a bedtime story?"

Castiel paused at the door and turned back to his son who was all snuggled up in bed, his favorite moose stuffed animal wrapped tightly in his arms, giving Castiel his beat version of puppy dog eyes. Castiel glanced back into the hallway where he was about to enter into before coming back into the room.

"Alright, but a short one. Daddy won't be pleased if he finds out you're still awake."

Ben grinned happily and scooted over in his bed so his papa could sit with him to tell the story. "Thanks papa, you're the best!" Ben flung his small arms around Castiel's middle, making Castiel smile.

"Is there any particular story you want to hear?"

"Will you tell the one about the prince and the dragon again?"

Castiel chuckled quietly to himself as he rested his head against his wrist, laying behind Ben's head. "Alrighty, well here goes."

"Once upon a time, there lived a prince. All the prince ever dreamed about was to one day leave the castle and roam the earth, fighting evil and saving as many people as he could. The king was hardly ever at the castle, and yet, all the servants and the Prince's brothers lived in fear of the king one day returning; it was because of this reason that no one in the castle ever left."

"One day, the prince caught rumor that a dragon had been found lurking on the edge of the city and was causing trouble for all the country men; the prince had never met the dragon, and yet, he was intrigued and wanted to meet this dragon, to possibly see if he could calm the dragon down. So in the middle of the night, the prince snuck out of a castle window and made journey to the edge of the city, to meet this dragon and put a stop to all the madness."

"It was breaking into day when the prince finally made it to the dragons lair. The prince felt fear, but he was able to reach inside himself and pull up the courage and bravery to march right into the dragons lair.

'foul beast!' he called, 'come out and show yourself!'"

"The prince held his sword high in ready, completely prepared to attack if necessary. But the dragon came out, and the prince couldn't help but be disappointed, because the dragon was actually quite small, about as big as the prince was himself; this was the dragon that was causing so much trouble?

'What do you wish Prince? Do I not meet the expectations your highness was sure to have of me?'

'the village people claim that you have been causing trouble for the city. Such acts will not be tolerated in my kingdom!'"

"But the dragon merely snorted at the Prince's claim. 'Of course, you're here for the village people. I rescued them from a horrible monster, much more so than I, and they call out for my blood due to the damage that was caused. Do they not know that a war creates damage? One moment they cry for me, yelling for me to save them and the next they send their precious prince to come and vanquish me, despite all I have done for them.' The dragon fell quiet once more, his head hanging from sadness.

'If you wish to vanquish me, then vanquish me. But do me a kind favor and let my brother know of my demise; he lives not too far from here and he was injured in the battle. I have not seen him since, but I would like him to know of my demise.'"

"The prince lowered his sword and felt a pain of sadness in his chest; this dragon meant no harm, but believed he was going to die anyways, no, was ready to die anyways, knowing that he kept the people safe and his only request be that his brother knew of his death. The prince dropped his sword to the ground, the clattering of the metal hitting the stone floor causing the dragon to raise his head in shock.

'you shall not die today dragon. At least, not by my sword.'"

"The prince claimed, walking towards the dragon with a kind smile on his face. Tears welled in the dragons eyes as he took the Prince's hand in his claw.

'bless you princess, you blessing disguise.'"

"What happened then papa?" Ben asked, clutching his moose to his chest with excitement in his eyes.

"The prince went back to the kingdom, set the dragon free and then went off to live with the dragon, and they lived happily ever after."

A voice interrupted Castiel, just as Castiel opened his mouth to answer Ben's question. The two turned their heads to see Dean leaning against the doorframe to Ben's bedroom with a accusing look on his face; Ben and Castiel had been into the story so much that neither one noticed him standing there.

"Daddy!"

Ben yelled, scrambling out of his bed to hug his father. Dean scooped Ben into his arms, smiling down at the small child before putting him back into his bed. "I send papa to put you to bed and I come back here to find him telling you a bedtime story. It's way past your bedtime Ben." Ben gave a pout and took his moose back into his arms.

"I just wanted a bedtime story daddy. You always say there's time for a bedtime story!"

Castiel raised an eyebrow at this statement and turned to Dean, who held a guilty expression on his face. "Oh really? So that's why you always come to bed late after putting Ben to sleep." Dean smiled guiltily and kissed Ben's forehead. "Whatever the case, say good night Ben."

"Good night daddy, good night papa. I love you."

Castiel smiled and kissed Ben's nose. "I love you too Benny. And dont worry, we'll continue the story next time, when daddy isn't around." Castiel whispered, giving Ben a wink. Ben giggled and nodded his head in agreement. Dean and Castiel stood from the bed and walked to the door, shutting out the light, making Ben's ceiling glow from all the sticky glow in the dark stars and planets glued up there. Ben snuggled into the bed and closed his eyes slowly as Dean pulled the door to a shut.

Castiel took hold of Dean's hand and led him to their bedroom before shutting the door quietly and kissing the younger man passionately, holding him close. Dean kissed back just as passionate before pulling away, grinning at his husband.

"I don't see why you keep telling him the story of how we met and how we got together. He knows the whole thing by now."

"He requests it. I can't deny my only son his love for our story."

Dean smiled fondly and kissed Castiel's nose. "Well, he'll know the true story when he's older; how my father physically abused me everyday, and the massive beating I got when he found out I was gay, how you came and saved me from him, though we weren't able to get Sam at the time. He'll know about how I had to fight for custody over Sam and how I won, and how that night you kissed me and made me feel like I was high. He'll know that it took us two months before we got married, even though we had just started dating." Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel and held him so close that Castiel could feel Dean's breath on his lip.

"He'll know that I am so crazy in love with you and how that'll never change."

"Mm, I should hope he knows that now."

Dean laughed and kissed Castiel softly. "Come my prince; it's time for us to go to bed, so we can continue our fairy tale another day."

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So I did upload a different story last night that actually had smut in it... but I removed it, because when entering back and read my other stories, I could practically feel the love that Dean and Castiel had, even tho I didn't necessarily write it that way. It made me realize that I was writing smut for the wrong reasons; if I ever do smut, it'll be because the story flows naturally into it, not because I wanted to have a smutty story. So I'm sorry if that disappoints you, but that's the way it is.**

 **Overall, I think this is adorable and I actually really like it. What did you think? Let me know in the comments!**

 **Finally, I want to ask you guys to check out my other work if you haven't already. I'm thinking about doing another kind of thing that I'm going here with Dean and Cas, but it'll be for Sam and Gaberil, because I ship those two like crazy. Would you be interested in seeing that? Let me know in the comments!**

 **Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this, please be sure to favorite, follow, and leave a comment :) y'all are the best!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**

 **PS, thank you to Snovolovac and for reviewing the last chapter. Y'all are awesome!**


	8. You Turned Your Back

**This one follows closer to the show than the other's; it's still an AU tho, so enjoy :) also, sadness. Be prepared.**

Castiel followed Dean, feeling a large lump in his throat.

"Dean, please -"

"You were always supposed to be there Cas. When I couldn't stand, you were supposed to be my rock. You were supposed to be my gravity and keep me grounded when things were going sideways."

Dean turned to face Castiel and Castiel's breath caught in his throat once he saw the pain and hurt reflecting in Dean's green eyes.

"You're the one turning your back Dean."

Castiel chocks, his hands curling into fists by his side. Dean let's out a small sob and runs his hand through his hair roughly, as if trying to punish himself.

"You turned your back to me more than I have Cas."

Castiel lets out an angry laugh, looking up at the ceiling as he felt his own tears begin to pool in his eyes. "You've never been able to forgive me for anything Dean. You're the one who always reminds me of my faults and past mistakes I've made, no matter how many times I apologize or repent for them." Dean stalks up to Castiel, a tear running down his cheek.

"I needed you! And every time, you turned your back on me, as if I was someone to be thrown away!"

Dean shouts in anger and Castiel pushes the hand pointing at his face away roughly. "You act as if it was my choice! You act as tho I love watching you hurt!" Castiel accuses, tears running down his own face.

Dean suddenly punches Castiel in the jaw, and when Castiel falls to the ground, Dean sits on his waist and continues slamming his fist into Castiel's face, his tears streaming down his face and his words coming out in sobs.

"I needed you! Every night I called for you, prayed for you, and you ignored my calls and even let me go on without you! You betrayed me, belittled me, and all I ever did was love you!"

Dean's punches slowly gets lighter and lighter until he's not punching at all, instead clutching Castiel's trenchcoat and sobbing into his shoulder.

"You turned your back."

Castiel sobs, clutching Dean's arms and forcing Dean to look at his bloody face. "You always turned your back. No matter what, you ignored me and left me on my own. You always chose someone else over me; when I was human, when I was an angel, no matter what, I was never your top choice. All I ever wanted was your attention, because I love you."

Dean presses their foreheads together and they both spend a moment, sobbing. Neither was comforting the other; both men were there, but neither helped each other.

"Next to Sam, you and Bobby are the closest things I have to family. That you are like a brother to me. We were family once."

Dean chocks out, once he has calmed down a bit. Castiel takes a long moment before speaking quietly.

"You are not my family, Dean. I have no family."

Castiel says quietly, slowing backing his forehead away from Dean's; but Dean suddenly grabs the back of Castiel's head and forces their foreheads back together once again.

"You have one now Cas. Even if you don't consider me your family, I love you, no matter what. I am your family; whether you like it or not."

Dean then tilts his head and gently kisses Castiel, their lips tasting of salt from their tears and iron from Castiel's blood. Castiel is taken aback; but after a moment or two, he begins kissing back, sliding his arms around Dean's waist nervously, like he isn't sure what to do exactly. Dean wraps both his hands around Castiel's neck, using them to pull the older being closer to him; their kiss lasts for a long time, and slowly becomes more heated as the close mouthed kiss becomes open mouthed and Castiel starts to slide his shaking fingers up Dean's loose T-shirt. His hands feel cold against Dean's hot back, but Dean couldn't care less in this moment; this moment was perfect the way it is.

Dean soon adjusts himself so that he sits more comfortably in Castiel's lap as Castiel slowly removed Dean's shirt, and Dean has to break the kiss to catch his breath; Castiel took this as a moment to kiss Dean's neck repeatedly, leaving his mark dark against Dean's tan skin. Dean slowly slides his fingers into Castiel's hair and bring their lips back together, sliding his tongue into Castiel's mouth, with Castiel reciprocating.

As the slow kiss begins to heat up even more, Castiel's hands are roaming all over Dean's body, as if trying to map out each and every area that belongs to Dean with his hands. Dean secretly loved the feeling of Castiel's calloused hands dragging their way up and down his body, and he lets out a soft moan into Castiel's mouth, making Castiel smile. Clothing is soon removed, and their bodies begin to move in rhythm as one; their fingers intertwined tightly and breaths matching one another as they move together, their heat slowly filling the room.

A word isn't said between the two; but words matter not. Their actions are speaking for them, and it's louder than any declaration of love Dean could ever give Castiel, and it's louder than all the heavens that Castiel could've showed Dean.

The angel that fell for a human and the human that made the angel fall are one, and will always be one. Their love is stronger than anything heaven, hell, or purgatory could ever create or even predict; it made heaven shake and hell scream and all the monsters in purgatory knew better than to mess with Dean when he was searching for his angel. The love is stronger than that of Mary and John's; which is saying alot. As often as they fight, they always come back to one another; always.

Dean lays his head on Castiel's chest and smiles in content as Castiel lazily runs his fingers through Dean's hair.

"You turned your back."

Dean comments quietly, tracing circles into Castiel's here chest.

"Never again."

 **Hey everyone**

 **So this was a request from a guest user, who basically said to watch a video by 00shelly77 on YouTube and write a fic off of it. The video made me sad, and I just went through something heartbreaking for me, so I went with a sadder fic. I originally wasn't going to have it have a happy ending; but Dean and Castiel's love always win and will always come through, even if I don't want it to. So to the person who requested this, I hope this is to your liking~**

 **Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought. I'd really like to know~**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	9. The Inconvenience of Love

Dean ran a hand through his sandy brown hair, a sigh escaping his pretty pink lips, though he was trying hard to keep it back. His hands shook slightly and his stomach kept making summersaults; Dean worried that he was going to throw up, and wouldn't that just be so romantic?

 _Keep it together with Winchester. It's not like you haven't done this before._

Dean thought strongly, tugging his left thumb gently as felt another rush of nerves run down his spine.

 _Last time was with a woman._

A thought whispered, but all it did was make Dean nervous all over again. His tongue darted out to wet his plump lips as he thought about what kind of reactions he might be able to get tonight.

Maybe he'd even get lucky.

A warm blush darkened Dean's face and he coughed as he tried to get rid of it, even though his ears were burning. The thought of him being so intimate with someone he loved... It both excited and worried Dean, and not for the first time, Dean wondered if he was going to be enough.

Tonight was the night that Dean Winchester, notoriously known as the man who stole your girl and left her in bed the next morning, was going to confess his feelings for his best friend, Castiel Novak.

This was not the first time that Dean had tried to confess to his friend, oh no. The first time Dean tried to confess, he had done so with a small bouquet of flowers and a song that he thought, described everything he ever felt for his childhood companion; but Castiel merely laughed and said that he would give the flowers to his mom, because "Isn't that who these are for, Dean?" and as for the song? "It's a good song, I suppose, but it's too girly for me. I hope you're not planning on singing this to a girl? Because honestly, that would be the most chick flick thing you could do."

The second time he had attempted, he had bought the older man some ice cream and took him out to a horror movie, where he had planned to hold Castiel's hand; but when Dean reached for the desired part, Castiel had jumped up in his seat, causing popcorn to go everywhere as he shrilled like a small child.

The third time Dean wanted to confess, he had gotten a couple of his buddies in the orchestra at school (he knew they were lame, but they supported him no matter what so he didn't care) to follow the two friends around, playing a beautiful melody till they reached the "love bridge" where Dean would confess his love and they could end happily ever after; but Castiel had gotten weirded out by the people following them, and then when they got to the bridge, Castiel spotted someone he hadn't seen in years and ran over to greet them, leaving Dean all alone while his friends played on until he finally got hem to stop by paying them their twenty bucks each.

These weren't the only attempts Dean tried, do not be mistaken. Ever since their junior year in highschool when Dean first fell in love with Castiel, he had tried to tell his friend how he felt; but every time, Castiel would get distracted, or he wouldn't get what Dean was trying to say, or it would end in just disaster.

But today, today Dean was going to get it right.

Dean was startled when he heard a key sliding into the lock and being turned, and then the door opened. Dean took a deep breath as he heard Castiel call out "Dean? I'm home!". Dean could feel tremors in his knee as he called back "Welcome home, I'm in the kitchen! Would you come here a moment?" Dean tugged his lip with his teeth as Castiel came closer and closer until he appeared in the kitchen doorway, his black hair a mess as always and his navy blue tie already loosened around his throat. Castiel's usually bright blue eyes were dull today, and Dean could see just how tired Castiel was.

"What is it Dean?"

Castiel asked, leaning against the door frame. _Maybe I should wait, he seems tired_. Dean thought to himself.

 _No. If I don't do it now, I'll never do it_.

"I was wondering, are you hungry?"

Castiel visibly brightened. "Starved." Dean smiled. "Why don't you go take a shower and change into pajamas while I make us some dinner? We could watch firefly afterwards." Dean suggests, feeling his heart soften at the sight of Castiel looking excited. Castiel grins and nods.

"Okay, I'll be down in a sec."

 **X.x.x**

An hour and a half later, the two men sat at the dinner table with empty plates and full stomachs; both men were in their pajamas, and Castiel smelled like cinnamon and mint from his shampoo and body wash.

"Dean, this was lovely, thank you."

Dean smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "No, it was nothing. Oh, I actually made some pie today, would you like some? It's cherry." Castiel smiled softly, his eyes crinkling on the edges. "That sounds wonderful." Dean smiled back and got up to serve the pie, feeling his heart twist inside his chest from Castiel's smile.

"Actually, there's something I wanna talk to you about Cas."

"Sure, what's up?"

Dean cleared his throat and wet his lips again, feeling nervous. "Well... I, uh..." Dean stammered, unsure of how to go about this; until his eyes landed on the pie.

"Well, you know how there is pie and cake right?"

"...right."

"And you know that I'm a pie person, correct?"

"Yeah, Dean, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Just let me finish. Well, everyone knows I like pie over anything else; but one day, I find a cake. And this cake is just so good right, and I want more of this cake. But, I only want this one specific cake."

"...okay?"

"Anyways, what I'm trying to say, is that... you're my cake."

There's a pause, a silence, until Castiel cocks his head slightly and squints, as if trying to figure out what's going on.

"Dean. You're not making any sense."

Dean lets out a loud, irritated groan, running his hand through his sandy brown hair rather roughly; this night was supposed to be perfect, and here he was, screwing it up.

Again.

Dean slams his hands against the breakfast bar where he's standing (making Castiel jump slightly) before looking up at Castiel, almost glaring at him.

"What I am trying to say is that I am in love with you!"

Dean growls, staring deeply into Castiel's calm blue eyes. The corner of Castiel's lips quirk upward slightly, and he stands, pushing back the chair he was sitting in. He slowly approaches Dean, who has stopped flaring and starts looking more nervous.

"Uh Cas? What are you-"

"Took you long enough."

Dean is shocked into silence. "Uh, what?" He stammers, feeling his face grow red. Castiel pressed close to Dean, pressing Dean's back against the countertop tightly as Castiel leans in so close that his breath glosses over Dean's pretty pink lips.

"I've loved you for years; I've just been waiting for you to admit it to yourself."

Dean opens his mouth to respond, by Castiel cuts him off by joining their lips together. Dean instantly wraps his arms around Castiel's neck, letting out a small moan when he feels Castiel kneading Dean's ass gently with his large hands. Castiel lifts Dean up and Dean wraps his legs around Castiel's waist and lets Castiel carry him to the nearest bedroom.

The pie laid forgotten.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So this was a request from a guest who basically said "write a fic where Dean tries to confess to Cas but he never gets it until Dean gets fed up and just tells him". So I hoped you liked it requester!**

 **I want to give a huge thank you to Tiddo-mus and the two guests who reviewed the last chapter, it means alot!**

 **Anyways, please be sure to leave a review telling me what you thought!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	10. The One That Keeps Getting Away

**This fic is rated M for all the cussing in it. There isn't any sex or anything like that, but there's ton of cussing so yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

This was the fifth time.

Dean sighs angrily and tugs at his hair forcefully as his target gets away, yet a-fucking-gain. _This is getting ridiculous_. Dean thinks to himself as he pulls out a cigarette and lights it; he's already missed the target, might as well allow himself a pity party for the fifth time.

Dean had been contacted to kill a certain seemingly innocent civilian; Dean wondered how true the statement of "innocent" really was for this civilian, because 1) he had obviously pissed someone off in order to be put on a hit list and 2) Dean Winchester had missed.

Dean Winchester _never_ missed.

And yet, he had just now. And this wasn't the first time, oh no; the first time Castiel Novak had escaped death, Dean thought it was luck, a fluke; he had been hungover. The second time Castiel Novak escaped death, Dean thought _this guy must be really fucking lucky._ The third time, Dean wondered am _I losing my touch?_ The fourth time, Dean started to get pissed. And now?

Dean wanted to kill Castiel Novak himself, just to prove he could.

It wasn't personal before now; before, it was about Dean's job as a qualified assassin, who always got the job done, no questions asked. Before, it was about the money Dean would get: $5 million dollars if he was able to put a bullet in this guy's head and make sure he'd never see the light of day again; but now?

It's personal now.

Dean Winchester was known throughout, well, everywhere, as the guy who always hit his mark. Never before out of the _35_ confirmed kills had he made had he missed any of them; but now this asshole walks in, and Dean misses not once, not twice, but _FIVE_ fucking times. Now Dean could care less about the money; he wants to put a bullet in this man's brain before anyone finds out that Dean failed five times already. He'd lose his reputation, and if there was anything Dean needed the most, it was his rep.

Dean exhales a large cloud of smoke and dangles the cigarette between his fingers as he watches where the target moved into. Dean had tried firing his gun at this man multiple times; Castiel Novak would always move at just the last second. He tried to wrap a noose around the guys neck; Castiel Novak had walked away right as Dean was about to throw it around his neck. It was almost as if Castiel Novak knew he was being targeted; that was, of course, impossible, seeing as how Dean Winchester always did an excellent job at making sure the target never knew he was being stalked. Dean was slowly getting more and more obsessed with the target, to the point where he was now stalking the older man so he knew his every move.

"Dean, you're acting like a love obsessed teenager."

Dean's brother, Sam remarked as he sucked on a cigarette, watching his older brother pour over the small details he had pinned up on a cork board. Dean had just returned from his fifth failed attempt and was now trying to figure out what had gone wrong; it had to have been something that he missed.

"Shut it Sam, I don't need your input."

Sam held up his hands in a mock surrender. "Look, it's not my fault that you're going all crazy over this dude; frankly, it's a little weird." Dean whirled around and glared at Sam.

"Says the one who's boyfriend is in the Russian mafia."

A cheeky grin spreads onto Sam's face as he chews on his cigarette. "Hey, not my fault that he's sexy as hell when he's in his meetings and is threatening someone's life. With the kind of work we do, it's amazing that we're even together. And boy, let me tell you, when we are together, the sex is ama-"

"Shut the fuck up Sam, I don't want to hear about your sex life!"

Sam laughs and takes he cigarette out of his mouth, gesturing it towards Dean. "You're just mad because you haven't gotten laid in awhile, haven't you?" Dean picks up some papers and throw it Sam, causing him to laugh.

"Worry not older brother; I'm sure you'll find some hot, Russian mafia man soon."

 **X.x.x**

Dean's hand rests on the handle of his pistol stored away inside the back part of his jeans; this was the sixth, and final time that Dean Winchester would attempt to kill Castiel Novak; either he would be successful and get paid, or he would fail, and return back a failure with his reputation completely ruined. Dean took a small, deep breath, closing his eyes slowly to calm himself and to prepare himself before turning the alley corner and pulling out his gun, instantly cocking it so that it was ready to be fired.

The man which the gun was point at froze, and slowly turned around, dropping his paper bagged groceries to the floor of the dirty alleyway.

"What the fuck you think you're doing?"

He asked, his voice low and deep, and Dean though that he could hear a bit of an accent in his words, though where the accent was from, he wasn't quite too sure.

"The fuck does it look like bitch."

Dean responded, his gun steady and his finger by the trigger, ready to pull it at any moments time. "Well, it looks like you want to kill me. Might I ask what I've done?"

"Does it fucking matter? I've tried five times already to kill you, and Castiel Novak, I swear to god I will splatter your brains on the fucking wall."

Castiel stares at Dean for a moment, a heavy silence filling the space between them; until Dean starts to hear a small chuckle, and suddenly Castiel has burst into a fit of laughter, right in front of Dean's gun. He suddenly stops and steps forward so that the barrel of the gun presses against his forehead.

"Then do it you selfish bastard. Five times you tried to kill me, and five times you've let me go. I know you've never missed before, and you honestly expect me to believe that you missed five times with me? So go on, pull the fucking trigger you sick, pretentious bastard."

Dean was startled at first at the sudden turn of events, but he narrowed his eyes when he saw the deep look of seriousness reflecting in Castiel's bright blue eyes. He moved his finger to the the trigger.

Then suddenly, he was on the ground.

Castiel had knocked the gun from Dean's hand and forced Dean to the ground using Dean's own weight against him, Dean realized as he face pressed into the gravel. "You were ready to kill me without knowing my crime. What kind of a man could kill like that?" Castiel hissed roughly, his mouth by Dean's ear. Dean grunted as he threw his head back, connecting his skull to Castiel's nose, causing Castiel to yell out in pain.

"A man who has nothing left to lose."

Dean answers, slamming Castiel's hands on either side of his head on the ground as he settled his weight on Castiel's waist. "A man who has nothing to live for." Castiel countered as he thrusted upward, forcing Dean forwards and allowing Castiel to push Dean over.

"So if I'm the man who has nothing to live for, then who are you in this scenario?"

Dean grunted as Castiel pushed his forearm into Dean's throat. "I am Castiel Novak; a high ranking member of the Russian mafia that you decided to kill." Dean was somehow able to manipulate his body so he could put his leg against Castiel's stomach and push him away, quickly grabbing the gun and putting it to Castiel's head.

"The man who keeps getting away."

Dean corrected, panting slightly. Castiel grinned up at him with his blood stained teeth and knocked the gun away from Dean, but instead of hurting Dean again, he grabbed him by the collar and pulled Dean towards him, roughly joining their lips together. The kiss is in no way sweet, gentle, or loving; this kiss involved teeth and tongues fighting for dominance and nipping just hard enough to be painful, but light enough to still be pleasurable.

After a long moment of this rough kiss, Castiel pull away and licks his lips gently. "Come with me Dean Winchester, and I'll give you a reason to live." Dean didn't respond as Castiel gently pushed him off and stood up, spitting out blood and picking up his groceries again. He started to walk away before turning back to Dean for a small moment.

"Come with me and I'll never get away again."

He turned his back and kept walking as if he never stopped.

After about an hour of careful thought Dean stood up from his spot and followed the way of the target.

The gun was forgotten.

 **Hello hello!**

 **So this came from a very special follower of mine, Snovolovac, who asked for an Assassin! Dean and a Mafia! Castiel and honestly, I love the result. I thought about making there be a different ending, but I like where this ended. Sorry about all the cussing tho. I felt like that if Dean was a trained killer and such, there would be a lot more cussing, especially if Castiel was in the mafia as well. Anyways, I hoped you guys liked it, and Snovolovac, I really hope you liked it!**

 **Thank you to tardis-impala-221b-merlin, Snovolovac, and Tiddo-mus for reviewing the last chapter. It really means alot!**

 **Finally, I wanted to say that I am sorry, I've been having writers block and then there's work and then personal stuff, but worry not my friends, if you request, I will write. *Is a desperate plea for requests***

 **Please be sure to favorite,follow, and review this story if you liked it! I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	11. Ikea Fever

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

Dean yells, his hands clenching and unclenching in an unsuccessful attempt to calm himself down. Castiel groans loudly, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Don't you yell at me Dean Winchester! This is not my fault!"

"Not your fault!? _NOT YOUR FAULT!?_ "

Castiel huffs and turns away from his long-term boyfriend, rolling his eyes at the long stream of curses coming from his lover's mouth. "There is no reason to use that kind of language to me Dean, you and I both know this was a mistake we both made." Dean scoffs angrily, making Castiel turn back around with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

He asks coldly, narrowing his eyes. Dean crosses his arms over his chest and shifts his weight onto his right leg. "This is your fault Cas, you can't do this right!"

"Do this right? Why don't you try it out for once! It's all written in god damn _SWEDISH_ for Christ's sake, and as far as I know, _you don't speak or read fucking Swedish!"_

Dean lets out his own huff and gestures to the pieces of furniture lying scattered on the floor around him. "I don't see you trying to put this piece of shit together!"

"You're the one who said 'oh babe, I'll put it together if you'll read the instructions'!"

"Well I obviously lied!"

Castiel threw his hands in the air again, trying to calm himself down. "Dean, you're acting like a god damn child!"

"I am a god damn child!"

" _Well that much is evident!"_

Dean runs a hand through his short hair, tugging roughly at the ends. "I just want to fucking put this couch together god damn it!"

"Then shut the fuck up and do as I say!"

Dean lets out a short, angry yell before sitting back down on the floor. Castiel picks up the instructions and smooths out the creases caused by him balling the piece of paper up due to Dean's yelling.

"Alright, piece A goes to piece B…"

 **Hey guys!**

 **I know i haven't been updating as much and I'm super sorry about that, but I will be changing that very soon! I have my own laptop now, so updating should be a lot easier than before, so I hope you guys are looking foreward to seeing more of me, I know I'm looking forward to seeing more of you!**

 **Anyways, I had this idea today of my OTP (Destiel, of course) building Ikea furniture together and this is what I came up with. Enjoy it? Please be sure to comment, favorite, and follow this for more absolutely fluffy stories about the best ship ever!**

 **I also just wanted to say that If you're not already following me as a writer, go ahead and follow me so you can get notifications on when I update my fics and when I post new ones. Don't forget that I also take requests, so if you have an idea, I want to hear it!**

 **Finally, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I appreciate your reviews, they always motivate me to write more! Also, thank you for reading my work even though I don't update as much as I like to. I know it must be super annoying, but thank you for sticking by me and I promise that I am back for real this time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	12. I Kissed a Girl

**Fem! Dean and Fem! Castiel! Enjoy!**

Music pumped through the walls of the house, sending vibrations up Deanna's spine as she brought a red cup to her lips, taking a sip of flat beer. She made a face and rolled her eyes at no one in particular, wishing that she had a nice whiskey instead, but there would be no such luck since this was a house party after all. Deanna wasn't even sure why she was here; yeah, her best friend Jo dragged her out here, but Deanna wished she was at home watching TV.

Beer suddenly sloshed out of Deanna's cup onto her leg as someone bumped into her. Deanna let out a loud "Hey!" as she tried to dry the beer on the hands.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

Deanna looked up and saw Cassie, a quiet girl who Deanna sat next to in Pre-calculus. "Stay right here, I'll get some towels!" Before Deanna could say anything, Cassie turned and left, her ponytail bouncing behind her. Deanna let out a quiet sigh and leaned against the wall again, looking into her cup and groaning quietly when she found that her drink was apparently all over her leg. Within a few minutes, Cassie came back with a fistful of towels and began wiping Deanna's leg, flustering with her apologies the whole time. Finally Deanna took Cassie's hand to still her movements, making Cassie look up at her with wide eyes.

"Cassie, stop, it's okay."

Cassie stood to her full height, a few inches shorter than Deanna, and stared at the floor, her face reddening slightly. "I'm really sorry Deanna, I didn't mean to! I'm such a clutz sometimes, I'm so sorry." Deanna smiled warmly and touched the inside of Cassie's wrist to give the older girl comfort. "It's okay Cassie, it was just an accident. Don't worry about it!" Cassie smiled and tilted her head slightly, her ponytail following her movements.

"Oh shit."

She suddenly said, her smile slipping off her face and falling to the floor. Deanna furrowed her eyebrow in concern. "Cassie? Is everything okay?" Cassie looked back to Deanna. "Quick, I need you to make out with me."

"What?"

Cassie looked behind Deanna with a worried huff before turning back to Deanna, her blue eyes wide with nerves. "Look, my ex just walked through the door, I need you to make out with me!" Before Deanna could say anything, Cassie pushed Deanna against the wall gently and pressed their lips together, running her fingers through Deanna's short brown hair. Deanna let out a small gasp of surprise, which Cassie took as an opportunity to slip her tongue in the other girl's mouth, gently scratching her nails against Deanna's scalp. Deanna soon melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Cassie's waist and pulling the shorter girl closer to her, enjoying the faint taste of flat beer, cinnamon, and cherry chapstick. Soon Cassie pulled away from Deanna's lips and Deanna took this opportunity to kiss Cassie's neck, who leaned her neck to the side to allow Deanna more access to her skin. She let out a light moan before whispering "My ex is gone now." in Deanna's ear, causing a shiver to run up her spine at the lustful whisper. Deanna soon realized what she was doing and soon pulled away, her face pink with embaressment.

"Sorry, I got carried away."

Deanna apologized, not looking at Cassie. Cassie chuckled quietly and pulled Deanna closer by the belt loops in Deanna's jeans. "My ex was only an excuse to get you to kiss me." Cassie said, staring at Deanna's lips again. Deanna could feel her face flush again at the look in Cassie's blue eyes and she swallowed harshly.

"I'm not gay."

She said simply, but she couldn't help but lean more into Cassie's touch as she ran her fingers through Deanna's hair again.

"By the time I'm through with you, you will be."

Cassie responded, standing on her tippy toes to reach Deanna's ears. Deanna let out a shiver and pressed their lips together once again, before pulling Cassie into a nearby, empty room.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So I actually just got this idea from Katy Perry's I Kissed A Girl and I just really wanted to write it down! Did you like it? Let me know in the comments!**

 **Also, I just wanted to let you guys know that I am open for requests, you can either comment your request or PM me, it doesn't matter, I'll see it! But I'd like to have some requests, so if you got one, let me know! I'm pretty much open to anything lol**

 **Anyways, don't forget to comment, follow, and favorite if you enjoyed this!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


	13. A Height Worse Than Death

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..."

Dean repeated frequently, clutching the handles of his seat tighter and tighter as the ride slowly inched up the tall hill. His heart was hammering against his chest harshly, his hands sweating slightly from the heat of the summer sun in his clenched hands. Wind gently carressed his face but he could not feel relief; all he could feel was his mounting panic as the ride climbed higher and higher into the sky.

"Dean, are you okay?"

Castiel questioned gently, trying to crane his head to take a look at his boyfriend. Dean tried to take a deep breath, but ended up chocking on his spit, bringing tears to his eyes as he fought to regain breath.

"You don't look so good."

Castiel worried, his brows furrowing in concern. Dean cleared his throat and blinked tears away from his eyes.

"I-it's nothing, I-"

"I thought you said you weren't afraid of heights."

"I'm not!"

Dean looked over the edge of his seat and saw the ground growing further and further away and he felt his stomach wrench, afraid that the contents would be on his lap if he didn't shut his eyes as soon as he could. "Dean, it's okay if you're afraid of heights."

"It's really not, it's too late to do anything about it!"

Dean squealed (which he would later deny and say that he spoke with a higher pitch than normal), his eyes still shut tightly. Castiel chuckled quietly to himself and shook his head gently.

"Baby, I love you. I'll never let anything hurt you. So take my hand, and trust me that everything's going to be alright. Can you do that?"

Dean took a broken breath before slowly letting go of one handle of the seat and taking Castiel's hand tightly. Castiel rubbed gentle circles onto Dean's skin, trying to soothe the younger male.

"I trust you Cas."

Dean muttered, closing his eyes. Castiel smiled and squeezed Dean's hand. "We're at the top Dean, get ready!"

Dean shut his eyes tightly as the ride hurtled downward, letting out a high pitch scream as they all rushed towards the ground.

 **Hey everyone!**

 **So this was a request from thatwritermadeofpotatoes, who asked for a scared Dean on a roller coaster and a mothering Castiel! I hope I did it justice!**

 **Anyways, if you guys have any requests let me know and I'll write it up for you! Don't forget to review if you enjoyed this and favorite this and be sure to follow this so you can get notifications when I update!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Much love and stuff,**

 **-ImmaSlytherout**


End file.
